The New Girl (Revised)
by lollipoploves
Summary: Danny knew he was cursed natural portals don't just pop out of no where and cart people to new places... Well they do... but they don't normally change someone's gender! This is my remake of my DP/YJ crossover. I wanted to add a couple of things. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is the first revised chapter of the New Girl! I hope you all enjoy the changes and that it answers some of the questions you might have regarding Danny or any of the other characters. Please review and leave your impressions. ATTENTION: DUE TO AN OVERWHELMINGLY NEGATIVE RESPONSE TO A PASSAGE, I CHANGED THAT SECTION BACK TO WHAT IT WAS IN THE ORIGINAL "New Girl" PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON HOW YOU LIKED IT.

* * *

July 4th

I really should know by now that I am cursed. I mean, out of everyone in the world, I was one of the only 2 people (originally) to ever become a half-ghost. That number of course, changed when I met my arch rival- Vlad Masters or Vlad Plasmius for those who knew his other half. He had the _wonderful_ idea that since I didn't want to join him on his crusade to kill my father, marry my mother and rule the world, then he would just create another me- in other words he cloned me. Of course the clones failed and Vlad's plan was ruined… mostly. One of the clones, a female me, was a success. She teamed up with Vlad until she realized that all he wanted her for was to capture me. What a great dad- am I right? Anyway she ended up siding with me and the last I saw of her she was flying off into the sunset, dramatically, for the second time.

Anyway my life has been, from the moment I turned into a half ghost, a constant fight. Not even the figurative type of fight, I literally had to fight every day to protect my town from the ghosts that were coming out of the ghost portal my parents created. Luckily I had my two best friends with me every step of the way. We fought ghosts, monsters, ghost monsters and everything in between for about a year. Then my rival decided that he was finally done playing it safe with his secret and declared that he would take over the world, typical villain stuff I know, but he actually almost did it. We were fighting in space (how awesome is that!?) and due to an explosion knocked an asteroid- a planet killer- toward earth. Due to some campaign by Vlad I decided to get rid of my powers and at the time thought it was for the best.

That is until the asteroid was discovered and the earth went into a panic. We had a week until impact and Vlad said he would protect the earth if the leaders of the world would give him their countries, and they did. I couldn't do anything because when I gave up my powers I destroyed the portal that gave me them in the first place. Long story short the Disasteroid- as it had been taken to be called, was made of ectoranium. A material that ghosts cannot touch, Vlad was banished to wander space and I made a new plan to save the planet. It worked and along the way I got my powers back, we were celebrating when my parents confronted me about my powers, somehow figuring out it was me. Anyway I revealed myself to the world and had a statue built in my honor in every major city in the world. (Pretty cool, huh?)

Of course that was when I found out that I liked being "invisible Fenton" better than "incredible Phantom", that day I lost the meaning of privacy. Reporters, civilians, schoolmates, agents, and company presidents all came to my house to get the chance to meet me. My only highlight was that I was finally dating Sam. Of course that was dampened when the reporters found out she was rich, we became the world's power couple and Tucker was mad that he couldn't get a date. Eventually though due to the stress and constant attacks at our privacy from the media Sam and I decided to break it off. Hoping for some peace and instead getting flooded with date requests, I slammed the door on all of them while Sam tried out a few and Tucker finally got Val to accept a date.

I am getting off track, I am cursed. Seriously, it is incredibly rare when a natural portal opens in the human realm and even more rare when it leads to somewhere other than the ghost zone. There is the Bermuda Triangle and a few other places that lead back in time but to a different world altogether is really new. So of course I just happen to be in the wrong place and the right time for a portal to take me to a place I never knew. Oh Clockwork, help me.

I was in my parent's lab, working a bit on some new weapons to help me with the ghost fights, when a bright light flashed behind me. I was in my ghost form because I had been fighting Skulker and had finished sending him back to the zone with my new thermos that connected right to the portal (so I didn't have to manually empty it anymore), about an hour ago. Some of my parent's inventions still had a lock on me so I figured that was what cause the bright light and quickly turned back into my human form. When the glowing didn't stop I turned around and stepped forward trying to see if I could get to the malfunctioning invention before it went off on me. Instead, I felt a warm breeze on my face and realized I was suddenly outside. I managed to turn just in time for the portal, which I had mistakenly stepped through, to close and wink out of existence.

Of course. I sighed a little and took stock of my surroundings. I was on a cable bridge similar to the Brooklyn Bridge, the color was red and there were minor differences but that wasn't the most surprising thing. In front of me there was a long line of abandoned cars lining the driving path. It was a bright day and other than the car flying at me I didn't find anything wrong with…. It is at times like this that I am glad my reflexes are better than a human's. I managed to dodge to the left quickly enough to avoid becoming street pizza with tire toppings, unfortunately that wasn't the end of the raining cars, and I had to dodge two more before I finally remembered I could just go intangible.

One of the mirrors on the falling cars clipped my shirt and ripped the front about halfway down. Sad, I really liked that shirt. That was when a deep and annoying voice suddenly broke through the crunching of falling car parts.

"Finally! I was wondering what a guy had to do to get attention around here!" The voice said. I searched for the voice and found a blue man that looked to me made of ice laughing up at two figures at the top of one of the bridge structures. They were too far for me to see anything but the colors they were wearing. One was completely green and the other wore red with a little yellow. The ice guy spread more icy destruction around as he laughed and dodged the arrows the figures were shooting at him. Surprisingly the arrows did different things, like some blew up and others shot out a rope net to capture the ice guy but he was too slippery for them. I wasn't really hiding so it shouldn't come as a shock when the ice guy found me.

He grinned wide and grabbed me toward him, spinning me around so my back was against his chest. It irked me a bit that he was so much taller than me but I let it go, my ghost sense hadn't gone off so he was just a human, I was much stronger than he was. The figures on the bridge had stopped firing their arrows when they saw that he had a hostage, They were much closer now so I could see that they were both male. The green one had a blond mustache and the red one wore a hat that covered his hair. They lowered their bows as the ice guy laughed.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" He said, his nasally voice sounding right in my ear, if I didn't know any better I could have sworn he smelt my hair.

"Come on, junior. Let the girl go. This is our fight." Green guy said. I tried to hold back a snort, seriously? This guy's name is junior? Who would be scare of that? Even the box ghost had a scarier name. Unfortunately I was never good at hiding anything so all 3 of them heard me.

"Why are you laughing?" Junior said shaking me a little as if that would get me to go back to being the submissive hostage he wanted me to be.

"Oh nothing." I said "Junior." I started giggling again; the two with bows (who I'm assuming to be the good guys) had to hold back a smile too. Junior obviously didn't like that he was losing control of the situation and that I was laughing at him. He turned his arm into a blade of ice and held it near my ear.

"Shut up, you. Unless you want me to cut your pretty face into ribbons. Doll face." He said,

"Uh, EW. No thanks." I said, and junior grinned a little while the guys with bows tensed at the threat. "Well," I said "This has been fun but I think I am done being a hostage now."

Before Junior or the Robin Hood wanna-be's knew it, I grabbed iceman's arm and to a large step forward, twisting as I went for a better angle. He lost his balance and fell forward onto my hip and then proceeded to hit the ground as I judo flipped him over my shoulder. His arm was twisted backwards in my grip and he looked like he had the air knocked out of him but he wasn't out yet so I straddled his rib cage, letting go of his arm and socked him in the mouth. Now he was out.

"Well would you look at that?" Green man said behind me "Kid had a glass jaw!" I can always appreciate puns; it came with being a superhero. Half the time I think the only reason why I became one was to say those exact things. So of course I couldn't help but start giggling. I got off ice guy and turned toward the two people behind me. They smiled at me and complimented me on my technique but then berated me saying that I should have waited for them to come up with a plan.

"I'm not defenseless." I said in the middle of the lecture. You know, I think interrupting them was more shocking than taking out ice guy, with the way they are acting. In the distance I heard the sound of sirens heading towards us, probably to collect the criminal. "By the way, who are you?" I asked, I had already come to the conclusion that I was in another world mostly because these guys didn't recognize me but also because not a single human on earth (other than me and Danielle) had any powers.

"Before that miss, don't you think you should cover up?" Green said, stripping off his outer vest and holding it out to me. Red was looking away embarrassed unable to meet my eyes. Confused I tuned into my senses, I could only hear four heartbeats, mine, ice guy, and red and green. Green guy could only mean me since red was obviously male and ice guy was out cold. A breeze ruffled what was left of my shirt and red turned away, his face burning in a blush. Curious I looked down and found… breasts? They were attached to my body so they must be mine, but last I checked I was male. Did the portal change me? The wind blew again and that was when I realized that the two in front of me were getting a pretty good view of my cleavage, my arms crossed in front of my chest and I snatched the vest from green's hand. They turned so I could put it on.

"I am Green arrow and this is my apprentice Speedy." Green said (I am not changing his nickname, I was half right anyway)

"I am Danny, nice to meet you." I said when I was finished changing. Strangely enough it didn't feel all that different being a girl; besides the small weight of breasts (which weren't too small or too big) I didn't feel bad though I will probably freak out about it later. Green walked up to me and shook my hand before picking me up bridal style and beginning to run towards the sound of the sirens.

"There should be shirts at the hall; I need that vest back before my next mission so we need to move fast." He was pretty fast, granted I was faster but we got to where we were going in less than 10 minutes with red- Speedy running beside us. We stopped at a grouping of strangely costumed adults and teens.

When green put me down I pulled the vest tighter around me, it was big so unless I did that I would be still be flashing everyone. I was kinda sad that the vest look like a dress on my small frame. We walked up to two other costumed adults; one man was blond and had an orange shirt that clashed slightly with his black and green fin-like pants. The teen standing next to him was dressed similarly on with a red shirt and less green on his pants. He also had weird tattoos going up his shoulders and meeting under the metallic box he had on his back that looked to carry his weapons.

"Green Arrow!" The man in orange greeted. "Who's the girl" He asked, I flinched a little because all the attention was now focused on me. The other man joined them; He was tall and well-built with a gray body suit and a black cowl that had ridges cut into the bottom, he wore a mask that covered the top of his face. And a cape that cape to two points at the top of his head, a black bat emblazoned on his chest. Sooo… Batman? Nah, but I was right about arrow so maybe these people had the same naming sense as I did. Next to Batman was another teen that looked about that same age as I did. Just a little smaller than me, he wore a red shirt, black cape and domino mask that covered his eyes and yet still managed to show emotion.

"Hello Aquaman, Batman." Green said. 'Seriously I got Batman right?' "This girl lost her shirt when speedy and I confronted Junior. He ended up taking her hostage and she defeated him before we even got a chance to save her. Judo flipped him right over and then socked him in the jaw. She shows talent." Batman glared at me a bit before he grunted and turned away. I was going to yell at him and ask him what that was all about when I was nearly scared to death when the caped teen was suddenly in front of me. I hadn't even heard him move, but to be fair I wasn't tuning into my ghost senses. The teen's black hair was a little wild and he had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hey, I'm Robin." He said "You have pretty blue eyes." He was pretty cute and I am a sucker for compliments so I blushed a bit and replied with a soft "Thanks." Finally realizing how high my voice had gotten since I had turned into a girl. The other teen walked over as the adults and Speedy conversed about something off to the side.

"Hello, I am Aqualad" He said holding his hand out to shake; I took his hand and muttered "Danny." I didn't want to be the center of attention anymore so I tried to retreat back a step, after the phantom planet thing I really didn't like being focused on. It made me self-conscious. Behind me a gust of wind picked up and stopped, followed by a loud voice saying "SEE! I knew we would be the last ones!"

When I turned around I saw a man in a red jumpsuit with a lightning bolt on his chest stop next to Batman, it looked like he had super speed. I decided to call him Red Flash since it didn't lot like I would be getting introductions. Beside him was a teen dressed in yellow, both newcomers were dressed in spandex and had masks covering their faces. It seemed that these two were the ones we were waiting for because everyone turn toward and began walking to the building surrounded by *gulp* reporters.

They started yelling when they recognized the group heading toward them; it was so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. Green leaned over to Speedy and asked something too quietly for me to hear and Speedy smirked and replied happily. A few other words were said as it got easier to hear the closer we got to the building. Yellow-boy asked "Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"

"Don't call us Sidekicks! Not after today" Speedy yelled.

"Sorry," Yellow said "I guess I am a bit overwhelmed, first time at the Hall."

The reporters were getting desperate now that they realized that the "heroes" weren't going to answer any questions. They swarmed asking about each of the teens and even about me. I heard Robin sigh as the doors opened "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed? Inside there were 7 giant statues standing over a doorway. I was a bit amazed, these beat out my statues by a lot.

"Whoa!" The other teens gasped, Robin just said "Oh, maybe that's why."

We were greeted at the Authorized Personnel door by a red robot with a yellow arrow point down its forehead and a green man with red eyes. I tensed a bit readying for a fight with this new ghost I had never seen before. But my Ghost sense didn't go off and no one seemed surprised by the green man's presence, maybe it was just another costume.

"Welcome Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid-Flash" The robot said. 'So yellow-boy is Kid flash? The robot turned and everyone followed after. Man! Tuck would be so jealous that I got to be a working android! We, the group, entered a lavish sitting area and I was finally given a shirt by the green man. It had a low v-shaped neckline and the bottom stopped just before my belly button, I had to resist the urge to ask what the point of giving me a shirt with even less coverage was. The shirt had some weird shield mark on it with the letter S on the front in red and yellow.

"My apologies," Green man said "It seems the only extra shirt we could find was one of Super-girls spares."

I sighed and nodded. Maybe I should just keep my ripped shirt on under it, that should cover more and it would stop the others from seeing the scars I got fighting. I walked a little off to the side and slid on the shirt. Luckily the white of my old shirt and this white were the same color so it didn't look too bad. My stomach was covered and only a little cleavage showed under the rip in my shirt. I folded the vest and walked back to the common room to return it. I was almost bowled over by an angry Speedy as he stomped out of the main hall. When I walked in all eyes were on me, with slightly surprised faces. Luckily the screen behind them lit up and a man wearing the same shield that was on my shirt spoke.

"Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." He said. He had black hair that seemed to curl slightly in front of his face. Batman seems to be the leader of this group because everyone looked to him as he walked forward toward the Supercomputer. "I have had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to infiltrate-" He was interrupted by another screen appearing on the screen in a smaller box next to Superman.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Woton is using the amulet of Attan to blot out that Sun. Requesting full league assistance."

"Superman" Batman asked he probably was trying to see if they needed to split forces to deal with the fire at this Cadmus thingy. I was proved right when Superman replied, saying.

"It's a small fire; local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates." The adults turned to their protégées and glared at them slightly, I have the feeling that they don't follow direction very well.

"Stay put." Batman nearly growled

"What? Why?" Robin asked his face seemed to fall even as his friends rallied behind him.

"This is a League mission" Orange man said (I still haven't gotten his name.

"You aren't trained-" Red flash said

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted throwing his hands out in a big why, gesture.

"I meant you aren't trained to work as part of this team." Red continued

"There will be other missions, when you are ready." Orange said again.

"But for now," Batman finished "Stay out." Glaring at every teen in the room, including me before he and his team left to save the sun. Green arrow leaned over to green man and whispered something about you-know-who, but I wasn't really paying attention at that point. I was told to stay here by some masked weirdo that seems to be this world's heroes, so I of course needed to get out and find a way back home before they find out I have powers and they try to recruit me to the League or something crazy like that.

It was quiet for all of 3 seconds before Kid Flash scoffed and began muttering about being ready. I found myself next to the yellow couch that was in the room, sitting down I barely managed to get comfortable when an arm was slung over my shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous, how about you and me grab a quick bite to eat?" He was trying to look cool by wiggling his eyebrows, as if that was to be some huge hint about what eating out would lead to. All I wanted to do was roll my eyes at him and apologize to Sam for every stupid guy move I had ever done to her. Tuck though, he and I would totally go to town on each other and laugh until our sides were in stitches.

I guess Kid Flash was going to continue because he leaned closer to me when Aqualad asked. "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Dunno." Said Robin "But I bet I can find out" with a smirk he headed over to the Supercomputer and started typing. **"Access denied"** a computerized voice sounded, "Oh yeah?" Robin muttered, the typing speed got faster and a screen with flowing numbers appeared on the jumbo screen where Superman had contacted the League. When Robin seemed to crack it he murmured something about a Batcave before reading the contents of what he pulled up. Sadly there didn't seem to be very much about it. It looked to be a regular science building.

"But if Batman is suspicious, maybe we should investigate?" the three boys gathered together, Kid Flash finally leaving me alone and began to plot how they would solve their mentor's case before them.

"It would be poetic justice," Aqualad said smiling slightly.

"Hey," Robin laughed "They are all about Justice."

Aqualad sighed, "But our mentors told us to stay here."

"For the blotting out the Sun mission, not this." Robin said.

"Wait- ar-are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked "Cause if you're going I am so going."

They both turned and smiled toward Aqualad. He sighed "So just like that? We are a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said

"Then let us leave." They all turned and began to rush the door, stopping only when they saw me still sitting on the couch.

"Uh, stay here" Robin said. "It'll be safe!"

"Yeah!" Kid Flash exclaimed "and do us a favor and don't tell the others?" They didn't even give me a chance to respond before they rushed out the doors. Normally I would have gone with them, kept them safe. But I needed to find a way home and these guys looked like they knew what they were doing, so I let them go. Not even 2 minutes later the computer started blaring alarms all around the room. **"Warning, warning. Unknown energy field detected. Repeat, unknown energy field detected."** The loud alarms suddenly silenced and on the screen was a map that showed the place where the weird energy was, I was paying riveted attention to this. It might be my ticket home! The map zoomed in closer and highlighted the building where it detected the energy. It read "CADMUS" I guess I am going after those guys after all. I ran out the door and sprinted in the direction the map told me, trying to change into my ghost form along the way. For some reason my powers were not responding to me, guess I am going in this human style.

I got to the building just in time to watch Kid Flash literally RUN up a wall and catch two people falling from a window. He ran all the way up to the roof when his foot slipped and he had to toss the two people on the concrete top in order to catch a window on the second floor as he fell. I managed to locate Robin as he laughed and grappled his way to the second floor of the building; he helped Kid Flash in and then disappeared from view. Next was Aqualad, surprisingly his tattoos glowed as he manipulated water from the fire hoses into a platform and helped the two scientists to the ground as he also stepped off on the second floor.

I guess that leaves me, ghost energy is fairly predictable if you know what to look for. My guess is that there is a portal home somewhere on the second floor, mostly because I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid the others with my kind of luck. I looked around the building a found that it had a back door; walking over to it I tried the handle. Unsurprisingly it was locked. Praying to Clockwork I tried to go intangible, it worked and I walked through and on to the first floor of the CADMUS science building. I found the stairs quickly and walked up them and managed to catch the end of a conversation. "Poetic Justice, remember?" I think it was Robin who said it. I took a quick sweep of the room but I didn't see any portals, there weren't any one the first floor either. Where could it be? Aqualad was searching the room and an idea popped into my head, I walked invisibly into the center of the room and when everyone's back was to me I reappeared. "You know it was kinda rude to leave me there like that." I said.

Their reactions were priceless. They all whirled around to face the new voice in the room, Robin with his hand going to his belt and Aqualad reaching behind him for his...Water bearers? Anyway they both were ready to fight and Kid Flash was on the floor having tripped himself in his haste to face the "enemy." I started laughing when they asked "How-?" But my reply was cut off by the ding of the elevator.

"Hey, aren't elevators supposed to be stopped in the event of a fire?" I asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong…" Robin said getting closer and pulling up what looked like a hologram of a computer on his left arm. "I was right; this is a high speed express elevator. It's not something that belongs in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said.

Robin spent a minute studying the designs while Aqualad and Kid Flash forced the doors open.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," I said looking down into the darkness, it was much deeper than I thought it was, even with my ghost sight I couldn't see the bottom. Robin stepped forward and shot his grapple into the ceiling before he turned to me.

"I don't know how you got in here but you should go home, this isn't safe for civilians like you." He said before jumping down the dark hole, the rope in his grapple gun hissing as he went.

"Just leave the saving of the day to the pro's sweetheart." Kid Flash said, "And think about that dinner sometime." Before he too was gone. Wow, he upgraded from a bite to eat to dinner… don't I feel special. Aqualad was the last to go; he put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"I do not know why you followed us here, but we have been trained to handle these situations. We cannot protect you if you come any farther. Please go home and leave this to us."

"Don't worry." I said, 'I plan to do just that' I thought but out loud I said "I can take care of myself." And before he could protest I jumped down the hole, grabbing the rope halfway and slowing my descent just in time to jump on the platform left by the other two.

"Hey! Didn't we tell you to go home?" Robin asked as Aqualad finally landed beside us.

"Yeah, but just like you guys," I said "I have a problem following orders." They sighed and admitted defeat; they weren't getting rid of me anytime soon. Robin walked to where the call button would be on the other side of the wall and brought up his holo-computer again. He bypassed security and I helped Aqualad open the doors.

We walked into a hall with a gigantic ceiling and rows upon rows of…. I don't even know, but there were a lot of circular things on the walls and at the end of a loooong hallway was another door.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin said awe and shock in his voice.

We walked in and began to explore, I had my back turned when I heard Aqualad whisper fiercely "Kid. Wait!"

It looks like Kid wanted to check the room at his own supersonic pace, He ran into the room and slid around a corner, only to slip and slide to the other wall, narrowly avoiding being stepped on by giant troll-like elephants. They were grey and covered in red glass like spots which I later realized were eyes and their mouths held two deadly looking tusks and a set of shark-like teeth. They had the back legs of an elephant and the front legs were like gorilla arms with spikes coming from their shoulders.

We caught up to Kid and watched as the troll-elephants walked in two lines down the hall, completely ignoring us.

"Yeeeaaah- nothing wrong here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

We moved down the hallway opposite of where the troll-elephants were going. It was taking Robin less and less time to open doors for us. When the doors opened in front of us was another room with millions of pods lining the walls with little electric creatures inside each one.

"Okay," Robin said "I am officially whelmed."

We wandered in and took a look around "This must be how they are hiding such a massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash said turning to us behind him. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power using these… things. Must be what they are bred for."

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad must be some sort of student, the only one I know who can explain unheard of myths off the top of their head was Sam. But then again, maybe it was a popular story, who knows?

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too" Robin said walking to the computer console "Let's find out why." He took what looked to be a USB drive from his glove and connected it to the computer.

"They are called Genomorphs, and that's not all, look at the stats on these guys. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. They are living, breathing weapons!" I flinched a little at that, I remember after revealing myself the G.I.W wanted to perform some "painless" experiments on me to see if the government could produce more people like me to fight for "liberty." Luckily the world thought it would be abuse and vetoed it.

"They are engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wait, there's something else… Project Kr? Ugh! The files triple encrypted, I'm going to have to download this and-."

"DON'T MOVE!" A harsh scratched voice sounded. I turned invisible on reflex, but it didn't look like anyone noticed. I decided to stay invisible and watched as an older guy with a yellow bucket on his head ran into the room with some of the Genomorphs running after him. These were skinnier and had long thick tails that looked like a lizards. I would guess that these guys were in the razor claws section of the file Robin just read off, judging by the way their nails cut long, deep scratches into the tiled floor. The bucket man stopped about 2 yards from the group with his little squad of Genomorphs.

"Wait! Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?" Bucket -head said it sounded like he knew them personally, not just their superhero names.

"Well at least he got the name right" Robin said to Kid Flash, I could see they were all looking around for me but they haven't given anything away yet.

"I know you," Aqualad said "You are Guardian, a hero!"

"I do my best." Bucket-head, I mean Guardian was a little more relaxed now that he knew the intruders personally.

"Then why are you here?" Kid yelled angrily.

"I'm head of security." He replied. Wow I guess even heroes need part time jobs, Guardian seemed to remember why he came rushing in the room in the first place and walked forward to the protégées. "You were trespassing but I am sure we can just call the Justice League, figure this out."

Robin's holo computer beeped and Kid started ranting again. I don't know if he was doing it to cover up that Robin was downloading the files or if he just was that lucky but he started yelling again. "You think the Justice League going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

"What are you- I ugh…" Guardian went rigid and the small Genomorph on his shoulder had its horns glowing red, I could feel from here that his mind was being tampered with, but these weren't ghosts, I don't know enough about their abilities to fight them yet and jumping in recklessly is not a good battle plan. When the Genomorph was done Guardian straightened up and gave the command to take down the group.

Robin ran to the front of the group and threw a smoke bomb at the ground, before shooting his grappling hook at a rafter and jumping over the attacking Genomorphs. Last I saw of him he was running back to the elevator. Kid seemed to be struggling a little dodging the claws that were aimed at his chest and Aqualad didn't have his usual weapons. I couldn't worry about them though because apparently the Genomorphs could sense me and realized I was the bigger threat. A group of about 7 gathered around me, the smoke was thick enough I didn't have to worry about staying invisible any longer. I let the power go and used a shield made of my ecto-energy to block the oncoming claws. Kid jumped and ran on the wall, pushing himself off it in a flying pose and punching two 'Morphs in the face before rolling up the side of another wall and jumping over them, running in the same direction Robin went.

Aqualad following close behind since he managed to get the 'Morphs off his case, they were both heading for the exit and I figured now was probably a good time to go with them! I axe-kicked the nearest 'Morph near me and punched out the next three catching up and following closely behind the other two.

"Man! Where were you?" Kid asked, we rounded the corner and saw Robin crouched at elevator. I didn't answer, soon enough we were right beside Robin as we watched the flood of razor clawed Genomorphs.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me? Oh hi, Danny. Where did you go?" Robin asked as the doors opened.

"Escape now, talk later!" I said pushing them in front of me and turning to fight any that may have gotten lucky enough to catch us before we managed to get out. The doors closed right as the 'Morphs jumped, the sound of skulls hitting metal has never sounded so good. It was strange to suddenly be in quiet, we watched the numbers slowly rise.

"We are going down?" Aqualad asked.

Dude out is up!" Kid said.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control; perhaps we should contact the League."

"We can't, we are too far down." Robin said

"Well that's just great, we don't know what we are up against, how to handle anything, and NOW we can't contact the League?" Kid yelled.

"Not to mention we have a civilian with us that we can't protect. Aqualad said glaring at me.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys are stuck, I am here for a reason and as I told you before I can handle myself." I was getting a bit peeved at the whole "I am a superhero and therefore have to keep you safe" kick.

"You mean like when you disappeared?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Robin said. It was rapidly getting uncomfortable in the elevator. Aqualad was standing in the corner with his arms crossed glaring at me while Robin and Kid Flash tried to edge closer. Their faces spelled trouble, luckily before I had to answer the door opened on Sub-level 52. The room was covered with a red gooey substance, like the entire place was the inside of some giant creature's stomach. Robin ran out first, followed by Kid Flash and then me, Aqualad bringing up the rear guard. We crouched down behind some barrels and looked down the two hallways that separated us. We split into two groups and headed down each path. Robin and Kid Flash down the right and Aqualad with me down the left.

Aqualad and I had to hide in a divot on the wall when two scientists came from the direction we were going. I was almost too distracted to notice my ghost sense going off. Never have I been happier to see my ghost sense then I was right at this moment. It didn't really matter anymore that Aqualad was with me, I was almost home, baby! When the two ladies past I ran down the hallway, leaving Aqualad in my dust, if everything worked out I would just "disappear" again and he would assume I was caught, or that I finally couldn't handle it anymore and escaped by myself. I passed three doorways until I came to one that triggered my sense again. I had just enough of a head start to phase through the doors before anyone saw me so that's just what I did. The room I was in was still covered in the weird red stuff that was coating the hallway, from outside I heard Aqualad be called by the others. He left and I was finally alone with a portal.

The portal was tucked into the corner of the room; it showed a halo of blue and green from its opening. I walked toward it until I heard the word. "STOP" I had barely connected the word to the voice when I felt a pendant swinging from my chest. Clockwork.

"Stopwatch!" I said, in front of me was my ghostly guardian in all his time-ly glory. He floated in the air in front of me and smiled at my nickname for him.

"Hello, young Phantom." He said, he was in his grandfatherly form, slowly cycling from that to his infant and young adult stages. Looking around the room I noticed everything had a blue tint to it, meaning that Clockwork froze time for this conversation, which also means that something is up and I either needed to save the world or learn a lesson. Or both, you could never tell with Clockwork.

"Young one, I have come to tell you something very important. You cannot go back to your own world just yet." Clockworks voice was grave and sadness filled his eyes.

"The Observant's have made it so that if you even show a hair in the ghost zone you will be hunted down and ended." He said.

I gulped, and trembling asked, "H-he didn't escape… did he?" It was pretty evident that I was terrified of my ex-future self. Sometime I still have nightmares of him coming back and murdering my family so I could become just like him, and at the end of it he would kill me just for fun as the world burned to ashes behind him.

"No, he will eventually but that is not the reason the Observant's want to end you." Clockwork said both relieving me and filling me with a sense of dread.

"Why do they want to kill me?" I asked, but Clockwork shook his head no.

"I cannot tell you that yet, young one. Soon but not yet." He said.

"Then what should I do?" I asked, if I couldn't return to the ghost zone then I can't get back to my human world either, which means my family and friends will worry about me and people will be left almost defenseless against the ghosts. I mean Sam, Tuck and Jazz could handle most of them but with others like Undergrowth and Aragon, how will they survive?

"Fear not, Daniel." Clockwork said "The ghosts are much too focused on ending you to attack your town. They know you are not there. All you need do is wait until the time is right. I understand that there are heroes in this world as well. You should join with them until it is time to come home."

Whilel I am glad the ghosts won't attack my town but seriously… too focused on ending me? "Well don't I feel special." I said. Clockwork chuckled and turned to leave, I could feel his power on the timeline of this world weakening so it was time for him to go.

"Wait!" I said, feeling the weight on the amulet on me chest again, reminding me of one really important detail.

"Can you tell me why I am a girl?" I asked, "Is it to hide me?"

Clockwork turned back and looked me up and down hiding a chuckle as he finally realized that something was distinctly different about me.

"I didn't turn you into a girl, the portal did that. Good luck young Phantom." He said before disappearing with a "TIME START!"

The portal winked out of existence and the world turned back to its normal hues, I still had Clockwork's amulet and the stunned look on my face as Clockwork left. A loud explosion sounded outside and down the hallway the other two went. I snuck out the room just in time to see one of the Genomorphs telling Guardian and his group of attacking 'morphs where to find Robin and the others.

"They are headed for Project Kr!" The tall Genomorph said, his horns were much larger than the smaller Genomorphs and the attack squad he also had an air of intelligence about him, seeing as he was the only Genomorph so far that could speak the human language. The tall 'morph stepped to the side and let the others pass him before turning to me and saying.

"You might want to help your friends." And then walking off down a different hallway with his horns glowing red as he walked. " _Not...girl...attack…"_ I heard in my head as I ran down the hallway the others were in, turning invisible as I ran. I arrived just as the door blocking the attack squad was closed; I heard a click which meant that Robin probably locked the door. Not slowing down I ran through the door, keeping a careful eye on the other 'morphs, they all could see me even when invisible… a chill ran down my spine. That wasn't good.

I arrived on the other side and let my intangibility go. Not yet ready to let the others see me. "We're safe!" Robin sounded triumphantly

"No, we are trapped." Aqualad's ever pessimistic voice broke through.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the elephant in the room," I said, finally fading back to the visible spectrum while their backs were turned. Sometimes it was just too much fun messing with these guys. They all turned towards me with their weapons out, until they recognized my voice and my face.

"Man, Danny." Kid Flash said "You are even better at that than Robin."

"How do you do that?" Robin asked.

"I'm a ninja samurai warrior, how else?" I said. I got a lot of strange looks for that but I wasn't technically lying, I am a ninja samurai warrior…. I just also happen to be half ghost and ghosts are just a little bit sneakier than ninja's.

"Speaking of the elephant in the room, what do you mean?" Aqualad asked. I think he finally gave up understanding me or trying to figure me out.

"That thing." I said pointing to the pod that held the form of a teenage "Superman" inside it. Kid Flash walked up the pod doors that had the project name written on it.

"Big "K" little "r,"" He said. "The atomic symbol for Krypton. You think it's a clone?"

Robin, hack." Aqualad said. He didn't need to since Robin was already reading through the blueprints. "Codename Superboy, cloned from Superman in 16 WEEKS?" Robin exclaimed "He was made to replace Superman should he die and destroy him should he ever turn on us." He finished. The boys suddenly got very excited about that talking theories and trying to wrap their heads around this turn of events. I didn't know who Superman was other than him being the one on the television screen back at the Hall. I looked back up at the glass the surrounded the pod and noticed three little Genomorphs inside it with the teen, their horns glowing red.

"Uh, guys?" I said, nothing. They weren't listening to me.

" _Attack...bring...to me…"_ I heard in my head, I had already figured these guys spoke telepathically and somehow I could hear that but sadly it was broken up and I couldn't get the whole message, but judging by the way Superboy's face was scrunching up in pain I figured it wasn't going to be good for us. Dani told me once that when she was first created the only thoughts in her head were the ones Vlad implanted into her. Things like Vlad's and my mom's face and my ghost half were some of the most memorable.

"Guys!" I tried again, this time panic was entering my voice.

"This is wrong." Kid said, "They are making a slave out of… well Superman's son."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said.

"Set him free, Do it!" Aqualad said. And Robin reached down for the controls.

"No!" I said trying to leap forward to stop him but I was too late.

Superboy looked at us through the opening glass with a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly the boy lunged forward and I had to quickly dodge to the side. Unfortunately Aqualad was right behind me and Superboy pushed Aqualad into the back wall, causing it to form a spider web of cracks in the concrete. " _Okay,"_ I thought " _Super strength, check."_ Superboy started punching Aqualad in the face causing him to grunt in pain. Kid and Robin ran up behind them Kid taking one of Superboy's arms that was raised over his head in preparation for a punch and Robin going for a chokehold while he covered Superboy's eyes.

"Whoa! Hang on Supey." Kid said

"We're on your side." Robin grunted it was becoming increasingly apparent that they were not holding him back in the least. I couldn't just watch as he pummeled them so I ran to give a helping hand. I managed to grab the arm that 'Supey' had slipped through Kids grasp with one hand and stopped him from delivering a fatal punch to Kids jaw. He jumped back just in time for me to take over and hold his wildly flailing arm.

"I don't wanna do this" Robin said as he reached into his gadget belt, pulling out a disc shaped thing that made a high pitched buzzing sound before shoving it in 'Supey's' mouth. It exploded and a smoke filtered out of Superboy's mouth. Supey was holding his throat in pain when Aqualad recovered enough to kick him away from the group. Sadly I didn't let go in time and flew backwards towards Superboy's pod. We connected and all the air rushed out of my lungs as his body was pushed back into mine from the inertia. Luckily he didn't stay long, (probably because he landed on something nice and soft while I took the brunt of the damage.) He stood up coughing as Robin pulled out what looked like my parent's ghost zapper, a gun that works like a Taser on ghosts. I could hear the high pitched whine as it charged up. Robin shot two cables that connected to Superboy's chest and arcs of electricity flew in between them.

Sadly it didn't seem to affect Superboy since he grabbed the two sparking cables and pulled; he spun around and around and eventually let go flinging Robin into Kid Flash and knocking both unconscious. Aqualad charged with a hammer made of water and smacked Superboy in the face. Shouting "Enough!" before heading over to me and helping me up. I stood shakily with an arm over my chest, still trying to recover my breath when Superboy stood back up and walked towards us. Aqualad growled and stood in front of me, protecting me from what was to come.

"We are trying to help you!" He said standing with his hand outstretched in the universal sign for "stop." Superboy just growled and lunged forward punching at the place where Aqualad was before he dodged and aiming a punch at me, he swung his fist and I raised my arms up with an ecto shield in place before I could even think about it. When the fist hit the shield, it felt like on of Dark Dan's punches, my shield cracked but stayed strong for about three more hits when Aqualad tackled Superboy and I could let it down. They crashed into a wall and Superboy kicked Aqualad off, chasing after him and exchanging hits.

I aimed some Ecto blasts at him, being careful not to his Aqualad when we finally trapped him in an arm lock and shocked him with Aqualad's magic tattoos. Sadly that only gave him strength since he jumped and knocked Aqualad out against the ceiling. Landing nonchalantly in front of me and standing up to his full height. "I'm in trouble." I said. I sent an ecto black point blank into his chest which knocked him back into the door that I heard was being pried open. Soon Superboy was back on his feet and charging at me, if I wanted any chance at helping the boy's later I needed to get away now. At the last minute I turned intangible and he passed right through me, turning only to be rewarded with a punch in the jaw.

When he stood up again I was invisible, I could only pray that he couldn't see me like the other 'morphs. He looked around for a while and then walked to the door and opened it. I flew to the ceiling hoping that the other 'morphs, especially that tall one, wouldn't look up there. Guardian an older man and a woman scientist walked inside the room and surveyed the damage, it looked pretty bleak. The three heroes were unconscious around the room and the room was in shambles. I heard the older man lean over to Superboy and say "Good boy" and then turning to Guardian and the 'morphs and shouting "Get these three into pods, now"

Superboy was about to protest when he saw that the Genomorphs had grabbed the others and were carting them off in some unknown direction. He must have been curious because he didn't say anything about me and followed them down to the end of the hallway and turned left.

I had to sigh in relief when Superboy found something more interesting to do, slowly floating down since it was hard to stay airborne in my human form. I still couldn't transform, I think the portal messed with more than just my gender, besides the light would have tipped the 'morphs off to where I was. I followed silently down the hall making sure to duck for cover if a 'morph was looking my way, even though I was invisible the entire time. Strangely enough the man who seemed to be giving the orders turned down a different hallway. Usually the bad guys wanted to make sure that they had the heroes locked away before they continued on whatever they were working on. Making a flash decision I followed after him, pausing just outside the door he entered and making sure no Genomorphs would catch me if I went in.

The room was covered with hanging televisions screens as the man walked into the center of the room each one lit up only showing blacked out images on white fuzzy backgrounds.

"Cause that doesn't scream, secret, secret, plot, plot." I whispered to myself. The lights suddenly turned out and the people on the screens spoke.

"Doctor Desmond, you require an audience with the light?" One man asked.

"Yes," the older man, Dr. Desmond said "Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-"

"Just make your report" the screen man snapped. Desi must have interrupted their naps. The Dr. pouted slightly before he gave his report.

"We had a small fire here at Project Cadmus, the origin of the incident still unclear but it seems to have attracted some…" He paused as if searching for the right word. "Unwanted attention. Three sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned in his would-be liberators. The three are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here. Uh… What should I do with them?" Desmond finished.

"Clone them." One screen said.

"The substitutes will serve the light and only the light." Another said.

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

"Dispose of them." The last screen said.

Well that was enough for me; I needed to get them out now. I ran out of the room as the meeting continued and wandered down the halls, being careful to duck and avoid any more 'morphs that might be patrolling. ' _Now, if I was a scientific sociopath… where would I hide my victims'_ I asked myself. I found a couple of big doors that were locked from the outside and heavily guarded. ' _Found it!'_ I said to myself, but I couldn't get past these guys without alerting the mad scientist that I was here… my biggest advantage was that no one knew I was here except my team, Superboy and the Genomorphs no one was telling Desmond for some reason and I would like to keep it that way.

I was pacing quietly when I saw Desmond heading this way; well I guess I could just walk in with the warden. He unlocked the doors and walked in just in time to hear Kid say. "But we could show you the moon!"

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." Aqualad finished.

"No. They. Can't" Desmond ground out. "They will be otherwise occupied. You!" He said pointing to Guardian and a woman scientist. "Start the cloning process."

"Pass." Robin said. "Batcave is crowded enough." That almost made me laugh, I managed to hide it in the form of a snort when Superboy heard me, he turned and started for me when-

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond shouted."

"Hey! Why does he get to say it?" Kid Flash said

"Help us" Aqualad said, but a small morph jumped from Desmond's shoulder onto Superboy, his whole body seemed to slacken and his eyes unfocused at the red horns next to his face glowed blood red. I was pretty sure that the 'morphs in his pod were the ones that made him attack us, he really did want to help but he was under their power and he couldn't fight the telekinesis. He silently walked out the doors, never looking back.

"Why would you do that to him?" Robin asked.

"Oh, please he isn't a real boy, he's a weapon!" Desmond said "Now start the cloning process!"

The machines powered up and these claw-like things headed for the boys, the pods were soon electrified and the claw like things stuck into their chests and proceeded to draw blood pouring it into large circular glass containers with some sort of liquid in it. I was hiding next to Robin's pod when I heard Desmond say, "Where's Dubbilex? Ooh, there you are! Lurking as usual." I turned and saw the tall 'morph walking up behind the Doctor. He was staring right at me, but he still didn't say anything. I knew he could see me, now I wonder if he's on our side.

"Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories and when that is done… delete the source material." Desmond said before walking away. Dubbilex just stared at me before nodding and following after Desmond, I guess now is my chance! I phased into the control panel and started wrecking it from the inside, thus turning off the pods and destroying their chance at a quick and easy cloning. The scientists were running about trying to stop the damage done to the console when the doors were wrenched open.

Superboy had come back without his 'morph and began to attack his creators. Using my strength I opened each pod becoming visible again before anyone could really piece together that I shouldn't be here. Robin's cuffs clicked and he fell to the ground.

"Whew!" He said "Lucky Batman _isn't_ here; he'd have my head for taking so long."

"So is Supey here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked. Superboy finally had managed to suppress the others and they all lay knocked out on the floor. Superboy glared until a smirk came to his face.

"Hmm" He said "Seems I don't have heat vision, guess my only option is to help."

"Free Aqualad" Robin said "Danny and I will get Kid mouth."

"Don't give me orders!" Superboy growled winding up to give a punch to Robin, I stepped in a grabbed his hand, halting him mid-swing, though it was taking all my ghost energy that I could use in human form to do it.

"He wasn't giving orders; he was giving directions on how you could help us. Now stop throwing a hissy fit and get up there! **That** was an order." I said squeezing his fist just enough to hurt the pressure points located in the knuckles. It was something I picked up grappling with ghosts like Skulker, and Walker. He grumbled a little but did what I said as Robin and I went to free Kid. Robin picked the locks holding down his hands and I made the ankle cuffs intangible, both were freed in less than 2 minutes we all ran towards the doors me at the very back when Desmond regained consciousness and shouted at us as we ran.

"You will never get out of here; I will have you all in pods by morning. Especially you girl! You will never escape!"

Robin threw another disk from his belt at the global containers holding their blood and it exploded as we cleared the room.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He said

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked. We ran not knowing where we were going to just trusting in luck to keep us out of Desmond's clutches. Suddenly Superboy shouted, "Turn left!" He sounded so sure that we all followed his directions. "Right!" He yelled. We continued in this fashion until we came to a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?" Kid exploded.

"You kidding?" Robin asked, "This is perfect."

Above us was a small grate, just enough for us to get through the ventilation system without running into the 'morphs still chasing us. We crawled slowly with Robin in the lead and Superboy at the rear.

"At this rate we will never get out." Kid said.

"Shh. listen." I said Superboy had already tensed behind me. We heard the claws of the razor 'morphs after us. Strangely though they seemed to be heading away from our direction, we heard a large crash and frustrated yelling before Robin turned to us with a smile on his face. "I hacked the motion sensors." He said

"Nice" I said we jumped out in a different section this time closer to the elevator that could lead us out of here. We ran for it, luckily all the 'morphs were pulled in by Robin's trick so we had time to pry open the doors and climb the shaft. We only got a couple floors up when reinforcements arrived via the elevator box heading down, we had to crash through another door and roll out or the elevator would kill us. We emerged right next to some stairs and Kid Flash took the lead, speeding up the stairs and knocking the 'morphs down to clear a path for us. Superboy stopped and stomped on the staircase as some of the Razor 'morphs gained on us. He broke the staircase and caused them to fall, buying us a little more time to climb to freedom. We were still about 1 floor down when we were forced out onto the floor, where large metal fire doors were closing our only exit.

Kid Flash couldn't stop in time and ran right into the doors, rebounding off it and doing a backwards somersault before skidding to a halt about 5 ft. from where he crashed. He sat up groaning as we caught up to him.

"We are cut off from the street." Aqualad said. Captain Obvious strikes again.

"Thanks" Kid said sarcastically "My head hadn't noticed."

Some G-trolls were heading our way while the boys tried to pry or hack the doors open.

"This way!" I said point to a door that would at least prolong our capture if not completely evade it. We rushed in only to be surrounded by all the fighting type Genomorphs in Cadmus, strangely they were in attack position but they were not coming any closer to us, they couldn't be afraid, they outnumber us 20 to 1 just jump on us and we were finished. One of the smaller 'morphs had their horns glowing red when the boys sighed and fell to the ground, not quite unconscious but close.

" _Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."_ Dubbilex thought, his thoughts passing to me and Superboy through his telekinesis, horns glowing red all the while. Superboy sat upright opening his eyes, suddenly focused as he thought back to Dubbilex

" _It was you!"_

" _Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger."_

" _And guided me. Why?"_ Superboy asked.

" _Duh,"_ I thought " _Because Desmond treats them as nothing more than tools instead of living beings."_ Superboy turned to me as if surprised I was in this conversation, instead of on the ground with Robin and the others.

" _You are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way toward freedom. Along with the girl, who is not of this world."_

" _Danny."_ I thought, introducing myself. It wasn't surprising that he knew I wasn't from here he probably knew about the portal that was in the room on the floor Superboy was found on. Finally the Genomorph turned and a smaller' morph sitting on Guardians should jumped off letting his horns fade to the white/grey they were originally.

"Everyone began grunting and groaning as they returned to focus (no one likes being knocked out).

" _What is your choice, brother?"_ Dubbilex asked this time adding volume to his thoughts.

"I...choose…. Freedom." Superboy spoke aloud. Slowly everyone got to their feet, as Guardian muttered about how his head was clearing.

"Not to be a Debbie downer," I said "But I think we have company." Pointing to the elevator at the end of the hall that opened to reveal Desmond with an angry scowl on his face.

"None of you will escape; Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He said glaring right at me as he did. "I don't know how any of you got in or how the little girlie managed to hide for so long but none of you will leave this place alive!"

" _I'm half-dead… do I still count?"_ I thought to myself. Desmond drank a vial that was in his hands and started groaning, clutching at his heart and curling in on himself. He then collapsed to the floor while his Doctor jacket ripped to shreds due to the muscles that were suddenly growing on him like daisies. He kept groaning and slowly starting to turn blue skinned, his hair fell out of the top of his head and his eyes turned blood red as dead skin fell from his face in layers. It looked like a giant blue rock monster tried to put on a human skin as a coat and ripped it beyond repair. The monster roared at us and leapt forward knocking Guardian over as he tried to protect us. Superboy punched it in the face only to get hit back into his Genomorph brothers as they tried to get away. I jumped over him and ran at the monster punching it in the teeth and the gut, getting slapped aside as Superboy returned for another volley.

My lips were split and red-ish green blood pooled at the corners of my mouth, I spat and made sure to grind my blood into the dust so no one could grow another me when I was picked up and thrown through the ceiling, followed closely by the Monster attempting to tackle me. We made a very circular hole in the floor of the dummy Cadmus building. The monster roared at me grabbing my waist and punching Superboy towards the others who had just climbed out of the hole. It was like watching a bowling match, but only one pin fell down. Aqualad. I fisted my hands and delivering a double fisted uppercut into the monster's jaw. He dropped me but also managed to use his fingers to fling me forward, ripping my shirt for the second time that day down to show more of my cleavage then I was comfortable.

They loud ripping sound echoed through the room and everyone turned their eyes on me. I blushed covering my chest with one arm while glaring at everyone; they all looked ashamed except for the monster. He looked the same. He rushed forward at me and tried to tackle me into the wall but I managed to evade it thanks to Kid Flash picking me up and running away with me at super speeds. He put me down a few yards away and we sank back into a fighting stance. We got ready and charged at the beast Kid sliding under his feet and crouching as Superboy and I punched him in the face. The monster tripped over Kid and fell on his back.

"Learn that one in Kindergarten." Kid said, while Robin jumped over him and flung three more exploding rings at the thing. They exploded and we retreated to come up with a plan.

"You have super strength?" Aqualad asked as we hid behind a pillar…. Okay we retreated so the others could as some obvious questions and THEN come up with a plan.

"Yeah, monster blue boy first. Me later." I said.

"I think I have a plan," Robin said, but Desmond had gotten up again and was searching for us. Superboy, Aqualad will you buy us some time?" He asked, they nodded and ran from behind the pillar to melee Doctor Frankenstein.

"Ok, here's the plan." Robin said, he pulled up the blueprints of the Cadmus building at highlighted all the load bearing walls and pillars. "What we need to do is cause a controlled collapse right in the middle of the building here." He pointed at a red "x" he marked in the center of the room, "If we take out these pillars and lure him to where the "x" is we got him. Got it?" He asked Kid and I nodded "Good! Go."

Kid raced off and Robin grabbed my arm, "If you wanna leave now's your chance. I don't know if we will make it through the collapse but you can leave right now and never have to look back." He said.

"Where I come from it would be my job to say that to you…." I said causing a bit of shock to show on Robins face. "Besides," I continued "With me here, no one is going to give up the ghost." I turned and ran into the fight shooting ecto balls at the nearest pillar and making my way towards the middle of the room, picturing the "x" on Robin's map. Kid Flash angered the monster and made him smash the pillar he was assigned to break as Robin explained the plan to Aqualad and Superboy. Kid was hit in the back by debris and fell to the ground. The monster was gaining on him until he felt the walls shaking.

I shot another bolt at him and watched as he turn around and charged at me, When I measured the steps I counted down until he was at the perfect spot and smashed the last pillar. The ceiling rained down showering the incredible bulk with a couple feet of steel and concrete; I leapt towards the boys and gathered them together forming a shield with my ecto-energy until the house had finished falling down. The dust settled and all the rocks burying us were illuminated by my energy.

"Whoa! You have powers?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well we figured she had super strength since she took on Desmond and Superboy and won…" Robin said.

"She disappeared, she didn't win" Superboy growled.

"Yes but it seems we have been underestimating our new friend Danny." Aqualad said. We stood in silence for a little while my arms held up to maintain my shield; they were starting to get tired.

"Hey…. Not to complain but how sturdy is this green stuff? Is it like lanterns ring?" Kid asked.

"Don't know. Robin said walking over to the edge of the shield and poking at it, like my parents started to when they first saw me use my powers. Figuring it was time to let the shield go I simply stopped applying energy. Superboy caught the falling ceiling just in time to stop it from crushing us and pushed it aside, the other 3 glared at me.

"Whoops" I said sarcastically. Superboy looked to Desmond an unreadable look on his face.

"See," Kid piped up panting slightly from the workout from earlier, Superboy turned "The moon." He said. It was a beautiful full moon tonight, closest I have ever seen and so bright it almost looked unreal. In the center of it was a black dot that seemed to be coming closer. As it slowly focused I saw Superman flying towards us.

"Oh. And Superman!" Kid said surprised. "Do we keep our promises or what?" He finished. Superboy gasped as Superman landed softly in front of us, followed by several others of the League…. Including Batman, Orange guy, Zatara, Green Arrow, the Red Flash the green guy from the Hall and the Red robot. They were also joined by many others I didn't know. All with grim looking faces as they surrounded us.

Superboy stepped forward and lifted the front of his ripped solar suit up so Superman could also see the symbol both he and I wore (and another girl in the crowd with the same shirt as me who I think is Supergirl).

The small smile on Superboy's face disappeared as it seemed that Superman rejected him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman said, thus crushing any good feelings Superboy managed to gain in his time escaping Cadmus with us. That made me mad.

"Don't you mean, is that WHO you think it is?" I said. "Superboy is Superboy." Batman glared at me but I just glare right back at him. His glare could scare someone to death, but I already am dead (or at least half) so I didn't really care.

"I am Superman's clone." Superboy said slightly desperately, for what I don't know. The League members looked at each other in silence until Batman stopped glaring at me and growled out to his protégée, "Start talking."

By the end of the story, most of the Leaguers had left and the protégées and I were standing in a circle, glancing back a few times to try and gauge what their reactions were. I felt the cool metal of Clockwork's pendant lying on my chest when I remembered what happened to my shirt. "Shoot!" I exclaimed covering up and blushing badly. The boy's turned to me with worried expression until they saw the state of my shirt and they turned away blushing. Robin held out a couple of pins and I pinned my shirt as well as I could but I could still feel a draft. I was pinning my shirt when I found Clockwork's medallion again, I grabbed it and started to study it. It didn't look like Clockwork's regular medallions so something on this must be a message for me, otherwise he wouldn't have left it. I searched until I found a small switch and flipped it, inside was a letter. The others were looking at me strangely but I paid it no mind as I opened my letter and read.

' _Dear Daniel,_

 _As you are reading this you probably have already started ignoring the others. You are going to have to earn their trust until you are able to return, especially this "Batman" character._ _Unfortunately I am still unable to say at this time why the Observant's are hunting you but be at ease, it will be very difficult to send anyone after you since I am the only one powerful enough to do that on my own (Though it is very taxing)_

 _I understand that you want to come home as soon as you can but it will be a long while before you are able to see your friends again. Fret not, your family and Sam and Tucker know what happened and have promised to keep your town safe. Though I know that in a few months' time the reporters will become unbearable (as if they weren't already) You should join with the heroes of this world and help them in their quest to stop a very powerful enemy called "the light". As you saw earlier with Mr. Desmond they are really the ones behind the scenes, however no one knows this yet since it is not the time for it. You must lead them to discovering their enemy and get as many allies as you can, build up the team. Your future depends on it…. But don't forget to have fun Danny, remember they have no ghosts here, and think of all the pranks you can pull! I will be watching._

 _Sincerely, Clockwork._

 _Or- for you "Stopwatch"_

 _P.S. This will now self-destruct._

Right as I finished the last line the paper burst into green flames being devoured before I could even think of saving it. I looked up and saw that the League had made their decision. Superman walked over to Superboy and said "Well uh… figure something out for you… The League will I mean."

"No." I said, the league is temporary. You will do it." I said glaring at him, letting my eyes glow a little for effect. (Clockwork did say to have fun even though I will be here longer than a few months) Superman backed away cautiously. "For now I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He said before flying off.

' _Coward'_ I thought, scoffing.

"I don't need you defending me." Superboy said but anger and hurt rang through his voice.

"I wasn't defending you." I said, "I was defending someone who wouldn't stand up for himself. I have a clone of my own, and she is like a daughter to me. Just because you are a clone does not make you lesser of a human." I finished. Everyone around us was stunned; I even saw the speck that was now Superman falter in the sky.

"Cadmus will be investigated… All 52 levels but let's make one thing clear..." Batman said

"You should have called!" Red flash cut in, folding his arms over his chest.

"End results aside we are not happy, you hacked the Justice League system, lead a civilian into danger, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." He ended.

"I am not from your world, nor am I just a civilian. I- WE are heroes, trained to do what we just did, so yes. We will be doing this again."

"We did good work here tonight" Aqualad stepped in.

"Aqualad! Stand down" Orange man said (I really need to get his name.)

Aqualad crossed his arm over his chest in a slight bow to the older man.

"Apologies my king, but no." Aqualad finished "Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you…" Red started but was cut off by Kid Flash "The five of us and it's not."

"Batman" Robin implored "We are ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Asked Superboy, sounding very much like an upset 5 year old child, but then again he is one (16 weeks.) "It's simple," He said "They either get on board or get out of the way." The four of them stood at attention while the League stared at all of us. Batman glared but finally sighed and told us that he would think about it.

"But I don't trust her." He said finally glaring back at me, "If she is to be joining the team she will have to be tested and prove that she is not an enemy." I glared back at him but not as hard since A) I needed him to give his permission so I could be a hero here and B) he did have a reason to be suspicious. So I waited as it was decided that I would train with the Amazons for a couple days to prove that I was not trying to deceive them and that I could take care of myself. A woman in red high heeled boots and an American themed swimsuit gesture for me to follow her as the others headed home for what was left of the night.

We came to a clear area when she did the most amazing thing I have ever seen; she opened a hatch to an invisible Jet! I think I am going to like it here…. I wonder if she would let me fly it sometime…

* * *

Finally! The revision of the first chapter is done! I can finally start on Chapter two! I have decided that I will keep my original 'New Girl' story for my rough drafts and create a new one for the revisions so my wonderful fans can see how I am doing… Sorry this took so long (But it is double the amount of words in the first chapter so I hope you enjoyed it!" 14,072 words!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all thanks for continuing to read this version of my story. Both versions will be continued but I am really grateful for your continued support in my writing.

Onto the story:

* * *

July 6th

Wonder Woman and I spent most of the day flying the invisible jet, it seems that the Amazonian Island was farther than I thought it would be. Most of the time we were over the ocean flying at around 100 mph. Wonder Woman was a pretty interesting person to talk too, she was the princess of the Amazons and had only just recently gotten back into their good graces after being banished for inviting men to come to the island. What had happened was a wizard had managed to sneak on the island and turn almost all of the "sisters" to stone, he changed Wonder Woman's mother into stone right in front of her and gave her a time limit to fetch him some talismans for him. The wizard had promised to change her mother back if she got the talismans in time and he sent her off without help. But Batman and Superman both helped her complete the task. The wizard held up his bargain and returned the queen to the flesh, just in time for the talismans to open the door to the underworld and let Hades out into this realm.

It took a lot of magic but by working together they managed to push Hades back, but not before learning that Hades was the former lover of the queen and as punishment for unknowingly helping Hades try to take over the other gods she was cursed to guard the doors to the underworld forever, never to let man step foot on the island again. Of course after Hades was resealed since Superman and Batman were men they were immediately banished but revered as heroes and the first ever "Brothers" of the Amazonian race, and Wonder Woman, for breaking the law, was cast off the island.

It wasn't until she stopped another Amazonian from killing all men with a drug that only worked on them that she was allowed to temporarily visit the Amazon island, where she was gifted with her magic tools, the bullet proof cuffs which could defect anything without a scratch, the Tiara which allowed her to fly and the lasso of truth which, when wrapped around a foe caused him to tell the truth no matter how much he/she tried to lie. I shuddered a bit at the thought of the lasso being turned on me but it passed quickly. Wonder Woman spent a lot of the time flying telling me of all the exploits the Justice League has done, including saving the world from a massive planet eating alien that wished to know everything in the galaxy and saving Zeus from a titan attack, which earned Wonder Woman the right to go back home and visit her mother whenever she wished.

Her stories were amazing and reminded me of some of my own; when I started to tell her about how I met Pandora she almost stopped the jet mid-air in surprise. We laughed and talked most of the way with me taking a nap around the halfway point (it was a long ride and I haven't slept in two days). When I woke I heard the engines powering down and I felt the small bump of the landing gear touching with the Earth's surface. I yawned and stretched popping my back and twisting in ways that made Wonder Woman wince in sympathy pains.

"Little Sister, we are here." She said. She had taken to calling me little sister since she found out that I was pretty good friends with a god and that I had protected my town for about a year with only the help of my two best friends. She and I walked down the ramp and were greeted by what seemed to be over a thousand female warriors with spears aimed at our aircraft. I wasn't sure how spears were supposed to bring it down but after the stories of the training they do here I wouldn't be surprised if a spear was all it took these women to take any threat down. My mom had taught be a little about the Bo staff and I was sufficient enough to fight with it but I was no means a master like she was. These women carried themselves like masters. I was a little scared that they might attack so I stuck pretty close to Wonder Woman. When we left the jet the crowd of tall, muscle bound women ran to us. Each dressed in a white robe-like dress, Wonder Woman called them tunics, and gold bracelets like the magic ones she had around their wrist.

Wonder Woman was looking around and when she had obviously found who she was looking for she sped into the group of warriors and hugged an older blonde haired woman with a crown on her head, she must be the queen, Wonder Woman's mother.

"Mother," She said "I am so glad to see that you are well."

"As am I Diana," the queen said returning the hug and looking like she was tearing up a little bit "But what brings you back to Themyscira? Are you not well yourself?" she asked worry causing her face to almost age with nonexistent wrinkles.

"I am well, mother. I have come home to train a new sister, whom helped the younger heroes discover a plot and take down a monster." With that everyone's attention turned to me, every head that was listening to Diana suddenly whipped around and sized me up. I had to really resist the urge to go ghost and fly away, of course my ghost half was still having trouble forming in this world. I could still feel it there, the cold sensation in my heart was an ever constant reminder and I could feel my ghost energy buzzing just under my skin but I could not for the life of me transform. Clockwork's letter didn't say anything about it so I guess I will regain my powers "in time".

Diana must have mistaken my inner thoughts on my ghost half to be fear because she slowly walked up the ramp towards me saying, "it's okay, little sister. No one will hurt you here." She held out her hand to me and slowly guided me down the ramp to the women standing with spears; we stopped just in front of Diana's mother. This time Diana bowed and motioned for me to copy her, I bent low a tried to breathe slowly; all this attention was not something I liked.

Diana stood back up with a small smile before she straightened her posture as if saluting and said "I, Diana, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, do formally ask for refuge for a small time for both my companion and I." all traces of the earlier friendliness was gone, seriousness taken its place.

Queen Hippolyta stepped forward and studied us both intensely. "Do you swear to uphold our rules and live with honor?" She asked.

"I do," Diana said.

"I do," I copied; this was feeling like an initiation rite so if I wanted to be welcomed here I would have to do everything I could to pass it.

"Do you promise to train with us as sisters and swear to our sisterhood? To live with our rules even in the outside world?" Queen Hippolyta asked.

I felt like this question was more directed at me since I was a stranger here, but I figured that I might as well swear to it. They were offering us a place to sleep and it would be rude no to follow their rules while here. So again Diana and I said "I do."

"And finally," the queen said with a sigh "Do you swear to never let any man step foot on this island?" The queen's voice had a little anger in it towards the end and the question was definitely pointed at Diana this time and she flinched beside me but kept her head down saying "I do." With me again, she finally was able to come back to her homeland so I doubt that she would do it again and with me being a girl now it shouldn't get in trouble for bringing me here.

"Then welcome to the island of the Amazon's. I am Queen Hippolyta but you may call me Mother, for we are all sisters and daughters here. Come the sun is low in the sky and we must prepare a feast for the coming home of an older sister and the welcoming of a new one." Mother said.

The group of Amazon's cheered and we were turned toward a massive building with tall white pillars holding up the roof and large oak doors. It was a beautiful place with a lot of art work depicting the gods and their stories on the walls of the dining hall…which we passed… We were heading back outside now through the back door of the temple and into a large forested area. Diana caught up to me and started to explain what was happening.

"On Themyscira, we catch our own food for every meal, the amount of food one sister brings in is the amount of food that sister eats. The queen is expecting a feast so we must not disappoint her; I will teach you how to track down the wild boar that live near here and how to kill them without causing them pain. They will be our nourishment so we must give thanks to them, I am allowed to help you for today but tomorrow morning you will be on your own." She finished quickly. It looked like the other girls were gearing up lacing sandals onto their feet and grabbing some rope. When they were all finished they ran full speed into the forest, without making a sound.

I was doing my best to keep up, but it wasn't surprising that I was near the back of the pack; these women knew the forest inside and out. They knew where to step and how to control their breathing at this altitude and they ran a course similar to this three times a day. It was a miracle that I wasn't scaring the animals away by tripping over every stick that lay in my path. The only reason I was keeping up with them was because I didn't have to breathe as often as a normal human, which meant that it was less stress on my lungs and body to keep moving at this pace and I got more muscle movement out of each breath. Panting, for me, is about the normal breathing rate for a human.

We were running for about 5 minutes before Diana tapped my shoulder and we slowed down, she pointed off to the left where a large boar was eating some mushrooms. "Little sister, you must not go after that boar." She whispered "He is the leader of his sounder, see how he watched the other sisters run by? He did not move because he has to protect them." The boar turned to us and snorted a little stomping in the ground in a clear sign of "Go away." It looked like it was ready to fight with anyone and had dark circular designs in its fur. Diana and I left the area and looked around for something to hunt. The other sisters had also broken off into groups and were hunting things like deer and rabbits.

We wandered a little farther than the others and found a group of wild goats; they were climbing the cliff trying to get fresher greens. One had obviously had a baby since the little thing was prancing everywhere it could and circling the group. One of the older rams, a red coated one with black designs in its fleece, huffed and pushed it back to its mother before turning back to lead the group uphill. I was guessing that was the leader of this group and he should not be hunted, we watched the group for stragglers but the older ram knew what he was doing and kept everyone in line. Everyone except the little baby goat, it ran everywhere it could climbing the side of the mountain and then running back to its mother. It was kinda cute to watch. Diana and I were about to leave and search for new prey when I heard some rocks tumbling off the cliff face. There was a small bleat of panic and the baby looked like it was going to fall, I rushed forward and caught it barely saving it from having its bones crushed and its neck snapped. The kid bleated pathetically in my arms and would not stop shaking.

The other goats were frozen in place, too scared to move. The ram was the first to gain itself; it ran down the Cliffside full sprint towards me and stopped about 5 ft. away, stomping at the ground in a clear challenge. I sent the baby down slowly and it fell to its knees still bleating sadly, the ram tried rushing me but was stopped by Wonder Woman. The ram's horns striking at the bracelets Diana wore, and both of them pushing hard, coming to a standstill. The mother goat was trying to get down the cliff but she was blocked by the ram and Diana's grappling, the poor little baby was still crying and the mother was trying to soothe it with bleats of its own. If I killed it the ram would probably shepherd the mother away and keep his herd safe by letting us have our kill but I didn't want to kill the poor thing so I picked it up again, it letting out another series of panicked bleats and walked slowly closer to the ram and the baby's mother.

The grappling between the ram and Diana slowed as I got nearer and the ram seemed to get more agitated the closer I got. With the baby squirming in my arms I got as close as I dared and set it down, pushing it slightly in the direction of its mother. When it saw that I was letting it go it ran as fast as it could into its mothers fleece. They nuzzled each other as the mom checked for injuries and the baby soaked up the attention, the ram watched them and slowly returned to the fold. Checking over the baby himself and then walking slowly back over to me. Diana had backed away as if knowing that something special was about to happen. The ram stopped right in front of me and lowered its horns; it didn't look like it was going to charge so I reached out and touched them softly.

It flinched at my cold hands and probably its own instincts, being a ghost meant that not a lot of animals liked me. I didn't touch it for long and after I was done something inside me told me to bow back to the ram, it might take it as a challenge and try to head-butt me but something was almost screaming at me to do it. So I did. I bowed low to the ram and felt my hair move as it nibbled them, the ram did nothing more than that and I stood slowly. The ram had let and its group had started up the Cliffside again, this time with the baby sticking close to mother. In the rams place was a very old goat that didn't look like it would make the journey of life for much longer, it had white hairs all over its muzzle and its eyes were clouded with what looked to be blindness setting in. it knelt in front of me and laid down its neck as if offering its life to me. Diana walked up behind me and handed me a small stone-like knife and instructed me on how to kill it without causing it pain. I nodded to the old goat and did what she said, when the last breath left the body Diana let out an amazed sigh.

"Danny, do you know what you just did?" she asked quietly, almost breaking the hush that fell over the forest. I shook my head, still dazed from the experience with the ram. "You were just accepted into the forest by the King of the flock. It's a high honor!" She said.

"That old goat you killed is your welcoming present, no one but you are supposed to eat it." I looked to the old goat that was now still as the grave and swallowed nervously, it was a big goat… Diana looked to the sky and frowned, evening was approaching and she still needed to hunt something for herself to eat at the feast. I slung the goat over my shoulders and we continued hunting until she had caught 2 rabbits, a boar and a deer.

When we returned we were greeted with hugs and handshakes, welcoming us back to the sisterhood. By the time we were sat down my hand felt like it was about to fall off, the feast was huge, every kind of meat one could think of was spread out elegantly. Roast beef, ham, steak and fish, just looking at it made my mouth water. There was also a large amount of vegetables as well, almost everything that Sam grew in her greenhouse was on the table, and the goat I killed was prepared and set out for me. We feasted until there wasn't a scrap left to eat. To my surprise I ate more than the goat and even had a couple of servings of pretty much everything there. "My daughters," The Queen said standing up "let us rest for the night and get ready for training at dawn!" She said and was met by loud rallying cheers.

I have never seen a dining room clear out so fast, in the blink of an eye only Diana and I were left in the hall. "Come little sister," Diana said "Let me show you where we will rest for the night." We walked out and toward a large white tower. When we arrived at the door it looked more like more like a prison hatch than anything else. It was made of metal and had bars over the window; this was a place to rest?

"This door is enchanted to keep men out of our chambers, should they ever managed to get this far on the island." Diana said pushing it open. I walked up to the door but it slammed shut before I could walk through, so was this some sort of test? I rested my hand gently against the cool metal and felt a soft of energy pushing back against my hand, as if greeting me. The energy felt light and airy it also seemed like it wanted to play, it would push against my hand before fading away only to come back and push again. The energy seemed harmless so I let a little of my ecto energy flow into the door, it seemed delighted. The magic source swirling around the new energy and trying to get it play with it. I smiled a little and pushed the ecto energy out and shaped it into a snake, chasing after the magic for a bit until I realized I had been standing and playing with the door for a good five minutes. My energy slowly depleted and I brushed against the magic to say goodbye and then pushed the door open.

Inside was a very worried looking Wonder Woman, she crushed me into a hug and asked if I was alright. It seems I didn't answer her when she called to me and the door wouldn't budge when she pulled against it. She was worried that maybe the door was rejecting me; I laughed and shook my head not giving her an explanation and started walking up the spiraling stair case. We were talking when we arrived at my room; Diana reminded me that I had training with the sisters in the morning so I should get to bed. I lay down and checked my room over it was a small bed room with a bed in the corner under the window and a desk on the other side, it didn't look like much but it was comfy enough to sleep in. I lied on the bed and fell asleep wondering how training with the Amazons would go tomorrow.

* * *

July 7th

I swear I had only just closed my eyes. It couldn't be morning; it was too early to be morning…. Right? Well apparently it was morning Diana was trying to wake me up while one of her sisters went to grab a bucket. I woke when the sister dumped the bucket of ice cold water over my face, snorting and coughing up a storm due to the rude wake up call. It seems I wasn't getting up fast enough for them. "I'm up! I'm up! I said in a slightly nasally voice due to the water residing inside my nose. Diana was standing above me smiling; she was holding a candle and urging me to move. I looked out my window and saw that it was still dark outside.

"Doesn't dawn mean when the sun is up?" I asked still trying to clear my sinuses of the water and failing horribly "Why are you waking me up this early?"

Diana laughed before handing me a handkerchief "Training is at dawn, sister." She said "But breakfast is first." I groaned and rolled out of bed, curing Clockwork as I went. ' _Ugh, morning people'_ I thought. It was obvious that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep unless I wanted another bucket of water dumped on my head. I found my way to the dresser where Diana stood waiting for me, she handed me a white cloth, tunic thingy and turned to leave the room.

"What's this?" I called after her trying and failing to find the openings in the cloth that would make it clothing.

"It's your tunic you must wear it when you visit Themyscira. Outside clothes are not permissible especially not for training."

"But how do you wear it?" I asked still twisting and turning it around and looking utterly lost as I did. I felt kind of dumb for asking but how long had it been since people wore tunics anyway? It was hundreds of years probably. Diana walked over to me and started stripping me of my clothes, I felt like a five year old again with mommy dressing me for a playdate. Diana twisted the cloth so it covered my chest in an "X" shape and then made the rest fall in a short skirt that came to a stop just before my knees. When we were done we race out the door and into the forest trying to catch the best for today's breakfast, I think I will try my hand at fishing.

We headed toward the river and took off the shoes that were protecting our feet as we ran and slowly walked into the freezing river. Now that I was awake I could deal with the changing temperature just fine. Having an ice core makes me largely immune to cold water (unless it's being thrown in my face.) we both stood still as rocks waiting with baited breath for the fish to come closer to us and to their inevitable end. It took me a long time to master the art of catching a fish bare handed and even longer to hold onto the slippery thing when it decided it wanted to live. Diana caught about 12 fish before I managed to catch one. The sun was about to come up so we needed to wrap things up and eat or we would be left behind in the training. I used my ghost vision to see in the dark and watched a large shadow slowly creep towards me in the river; I waited and stilled my breath as it swam ever nearer.

Just a couple more seconds… got it! Or I thought I got it, I slipped my hand into the water and grabbed its tail as it was trying to dart out of my reach. It was a big fish with a lot of weight behind it, definitely not the biggest I have seen this morning but a pretty good catch… if I managed to keep hold of it. I used my other on to hold it to my chest as it flailed about, using its thick muscles to jerk its way this way and that. Until it finally tired itself out. I relaxed slightly only to tighten up again when the fish renewed its struggles. It was heavy too to my arms were getting tired from preventing its escape; I was going to lose it if I didn't think of something. An idea came to my just as the fist jumped out of my arms and straight into the air. It was sheer dumb luck that I caught it again but I used my ghost ice to bind it to me, and brought it to shore before bashing its head to make it stop moving. Diana witnessed my brutal kill and walked over to weight the fish.

"That's a good 16 pounds." She said she went to the place where she gathered some wood and started a fire using some stones to sharpen the sticks into spikes and stabbing her kill on them to roast over the pit. I walked over and did the same with my big fish and the little one I had caught earlier. It took about 20 minutes for the little one to be done and I started to eat it. Roasted fish tasted pretty good, at least compared to my mom's cooking. I was enjoying the meal when the other sisters joined our little campfire to cook their own meals. I finished the little fish and turned the big one, watching as the other sisters gathered to eat together quietly. Even the Queen joined us, bringing with her a query of 2 rabbits and a small doe. She showed me how to skin them and washed the pelts in the river before joining us again and beginning to eat. My big fish was done about half an hour before the sun rose and I managed to eat half of it before I was too full and shared it with another small Amazonian who hadn't been too lucky that day. Her name was Beth and we became fast friends as we shared my fish.

After we ate everything we collected the bones in a little sack and then walked to a clearing next to the tower that Diana and I had slept in.

"Since we have a new little sister we will start the training with a lap around the island." Said a tall woman with red hair and blue eyes, she and Beth looked very alike and I wondered if they were actually blood related. After the announcement everyone nodded and crouched in a running position near the edge of the clearing, a conch shell was sounded, sounding vaguely like a trumpet and we all began to run.

Note to self: when Amazonians say a lap around the island they me a full out dead sprint with hunting and climbing cliffs along the way, I found myself again at the back of the pack, panting and wishing that Batman just put me in jail instead of trying to test me out with these Amazons. Surprisingly I was able to keep up better today than I was yesterday at the beginning of hunting. We managed to stay in a group and were about two-thirds into the run when a passel of wild hogs rushed right in front of me. I managed to dodge by jumping over one of the big ones in front of me but the hogs being wild were angry that I would dare be in their running path so they started to attack me. There were probably several other Amazons next to me, including Beth but I probably looked the weakest and didn't smell like anything on the island which made them upset.

Three tried to attack from the front, charging at the group with me while two others tried to slow down the movements for the group. These boars were smart! None of the other Amazons looked worried so I guess this sometimes happened on their runs, so now ' _What do I know about boars?'_ I thought ' _They mostly travel in groups of female's unless its mating season then the males will drive others off to mate with the sows'_ But I didn't know how to tell the difference between a male and female so that didn't help. The three in front of me were almost upon us… well me… the Amazonians around me had already managed to get out of the way.

I waited until the Boars were about to hit me and jumped over them again, luckily I managed to jump far enough to give me a gap to run so I should be okay for a bit, I just needed to focus. The boats were coming back around for another run at me so I booked it until I was able to jump and grab a low hanging tree branch and climb up high enough so they couldn't get me. The boars slowed down and walked back to the place where they first came from softly pushing little piglets away from danger and deeper into their nest. We must have run across it and made them angry; the mothers were only protecting their young. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and swung down careful to not make a sound before catching up to the Amazons. It didn't take long, they were watching.

"Well done little sister" one said clapping my shoulder and laughing joyously "Those boar were not ready to be hunted but don't fret we will still be feasting on the meat of our prey. We are now going into deer territory so keep your wits or you will end up on buck's horns!" I nodded and Diana came up to congratulate me on getting though another ordeal at the hands of the Amazons. Deer hunting was fun; it was amazing how easily those big animals disappeared into the forest and how they could sense someone coming from far away. Beth and I managed to corner one but it looked like we had all the meat we needed for lunch and dinner so we let it go, watching as it bounded off into the dense underbrush.

We ended the run sometime around the middle of the afternoon and no sooner than we had finished eating did we head off to a different part of the island to do more training. We were outside another temple looking place but this had a more Roman coliseum feel to it. There was a shooting range for archers and gunners and a track for runners. They also had an obstacle course for the elite and an area that was blocked off with hay. It look to be one bale for every station and then a wall of hay to protect the people walking by, it was a similar set up to the archery range but for some reason I just knew that I wasn't going to like this. Of course I WAS COMPLETELY RIGHT!

The Amazons broke into two groups, one set heading for the hay bales and the other taking up the guns and arrows. Aiming them at their comrades, I was one of the people that were being aimed at. I dodged and hid behind the hay bale to watch what was happening to the others in the line of fire. It was amazing to watch people like Beth and Diana deflects everything that was headed their way.

"Don't gawk sister." One of the Amazonians called out and then started shooting anew at me, a bullet whizzed by my ear. Apparently they thought I could do something like that, goody. On my wrists were the same bracelets that everyone else wore and luckily I was very good at dodging ectoblasts, but they were bigger and I usually just got out of the way. For this I had to deflect, I raised my arm as another bullet came for me and felt my wrist go slightly numb as the bullet ricocheted off the metal and landed somewhere else. Three more rounds were fired and I managed to get them all. I fell into a rhythm while hitting them away and soon other stations turned their attention to me. Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, click, reload, repeat. Suddenly the bullets were coming faster as more and more Amazons tried to shoot at me. Only pausing every once in a while to reload and give me a breather. It was during this time that the Queen came out and saw what was happening. To my surprise she didn't stop them she watched as eventually half of the Amazons were shooting at me, arrows and bullets flying before she stepped forward and ended the training.

"It seems out newest little sister has a knack for deflection," She said pausing for dramatic effect "Tomorrow we begin to test her for magic and the next day for full initiation to the sisterhood!" All the warriors cheered and picked me up, walking me to the dining hall before setting me down and letting me eat my fill. Diana and I walked back to the tower together, I played with the door magic again before Diana and I went upstairs talking peacefully until we went our separate ways and I fell onto my bed in exhaustion. Tomorrow was going to be another long day it seems.

* * *

July 8th

I woke before Diana even entered my room today. Surprisingly I felt well rested and energetic; I couldn't wait to start hunting and training with the sisters. It felt like my ghost side was brimming with power. I could taste the magic that was flowing through the tower as it ebbed and flowed, sometime coming close enough to greet me. I don't know what happened to change my perception of the magic but I could feel the magic deep in the island as well. Some of it being light and warm feeling while others were dark and almost sickly, keeping back so sort of evil. Which I assume to be Hades and the underworld…. I wonder if it connects to the ghost zone.

I looked out my window and saw that the sun would be coming up soon so if we wanted to hunt I had to get Diana to wake up… smiling to myself evilly I took the bucket from my bedside and filled it with a little ghost ice. The other sisters were not here yet so this will be my only time to get Diana back for my first morning here. I crept slowly and silently up the stair and phased through the door (any noise could wake her and I didn't want to tip her off.) She was still sleeping on her bed but I could tell that she would be waking any minute; her body seemed to regain the tension of being awake as I advanced on her. I willed my ice to melt and filled almost a fourth of the bucket with ghost water (extremely cold), holding my breath I tipped the bucket over her head and backed up to watch what happened. Wonder Woman did not disappoint, as soon as the water hit her face she gasped and shot upright, bringing her sword to an attack stance and looking for any danger. All the while her hair was dripping and she was shivering, it looked like she was wearing a black mop on her head, yet she still managed to look beautiful even in her stupor.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I began to chuckle and eventually full out belly laugh as Diana finally registered that there was no danger and that I was laughing at her. She hummed a little and walked over to me to give me a big wet (ice cold) hug.

"Very well done, sister." She said "I did not hear you enter my room, nor did I feel your presence until that bucket of liquid ice was upon my face." She laughed a bit and turned to change into her tunic. I left to give her privacy and walked into my room right after a pair of sisters. They entered with another bucket that looked suspiciously like the one I just used; I didn't get a chance to stop them when they dumped the bucket on my unmade sheets but had to hold in a laugh when they were as confused as to why "I" didn't move at the feeling of cold water. I smirked a bit and grabbed one on the shoulder, only to have them freak out and scream bloody murder when I surprised them. I laughed in their faces and turned to run outside before they could get back at me, calling to them and rushing to try and get food before the sun went up.

I ran into Diana at the bottom of the tower and was greeted with the news that due to our successful hunting for the past two days the number of prey has been scarce and needs a few days to replenish. (It's a magical island, I don't question it.) Luckily we had left overs for breakfast, fish, boar, deer and weirdly enough duck, were fried over a fire and passed around the group of warriors. When we had finished our meal, we gathered around the queen as she stood in the middle of the training arena where we practiced deflection.

"Today we are most excited to test our new sister in the art of magic, our lives have been supported by the gods this far and sometimes they bestow upon us a child with some of their gifts. I am happy to say that today's training will be canceled until we know of this child's power." She said, and was met with whoops of joy and celebration. "Danny" the Queen said "Please come forward." I walked and was met with open arms at the center of the training hall. The queen handed me a small ball of what looked like glass but as soon as it was in my hands I felt a magic similar to the door come to greet me.

Unlike the door to the tower, the crystal ball's greeting was less curious and more demanding of attention. It fought me for about 2 minutes before pulling away enough to let me concentrate enough to let some ghost energy greet it. The glow of my hand was visible because I had to use more power in order to control the magic that seemed to want to rebel at any chance, the Amazons oohed and awed at the show and watched as sweat dripped down my brow. Finally the magic settled enough to let my ghost power close enough for a cursory once-over; I could feel the magic debating on whether to reject me or accept my powers as magic. The little crystals magic felt like a coarse snake skin, rough to the touch and almost chillingly cold. I had to hold my breath, almost forcing more power into the ball before it finally touched my power. The touch was soft and light but the reaction was so strong it almost threw me away from my spot in the training center. The magic seemed to seep into my ghost powers, drawing from it a piece of the ghostly substance before letting me go completely. I hadn't even noticed that I was trapped in the magical sphere.

When it let me go the queen took the ball from my hands and held it high in the air as I sank down onto the floor, exhausted and really wanting a nap. I looked to the sky and noticed that the sun had passed noon. I had been tested for about 6 hours before I was released. The amazons didn't seem to mind as they cheered in frenzy over the globe floating above the queen's head. It flashed a brilliant green and then faded to a murky gray; it spoke in a voice that echoed with power and boomed with the alto undertones of a fully grown woman. **"This sister,"** it said **"Has been through much and will continue to be tested until they achieve their rightful place in the world."** The woman sounded like she was smiling but the voice changed to a male voice with a sinister twist in its words. **"She is not going to be accepted wherever she goes, and neither will she receive full sister ship in the Amazons."** He growled when another voice took its place, this one sounding vaguely childlike before switching midway into an adult sounding voice. **"She is an invaluable friend and ally but alas she must leave to accept her fate."** All four (the old and young of that one voice sounded together) of the previous voices rang out again loudly through the ball **"We find this girl to possess great power, she is not magician but she will go out and achieve many great things in both this and the next world. When she wakes she must leave Themyscira and begin her journey to greatness!"**

I remember passing out after this. I slept until I could feel the island waking me, telling me that it was time to go. My eyes opened and I looked to Diana and nodded. It was night now so we will be flying the jet to the motherland till morning; I said one last goodbye to the door, its magic playing with my powers until I had to go. When I tried to separate though the magic circled my thread of consciousness and buried a part of itself there and then letting me leave.

Diana and I said out goodbyes to the Amazons and boarded the jet; we were in the air and headed back to Happy Harbor. I looked at my and Diana's clothes, we were still wearing out tunics. Diana saw my staring and laughed a little, "Worry not, dear sister." She said "I have contacted the other wonder women of the League; we will find some clothes befitting you. I believe you would call it a shopping spree." I sweat dropped and how bad could shopping with some super ladies be? I turned in the chair I was seated in and fell asleep, blissfully ignoring the impending sense of doom.

* * *

July 9

Ignorance is bliss. Shopping with the super ladies was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. We arrived at Happy Harbor around 10 in the morning, the League had way more women than I thought. A couple had come to check out the blockbuster incident but that was nothing compared to the sheer number that attended the "shopping spree". Wonder woman had us all meet at the south side of the docks near an oil tanker that looked to have grown roots; the seaweed was so thick that it almost held the tanker up. Surprisingly despite the terrible case of weeds the tanker looked like it was brand new, the top was obviously well cared for so I guess this is just a tourist attraction or some kind of hang out for the teens, I will have to check this out sometime later. It took about 2 hours for everyone to gather together and I was introduced to Hawk Girl, Vixen, Supergirl, Black Canary, Gypsy, Big Barda, Dr. Light (or Hoshi), Ice, Huntress, Maxima, Power girl, Crimson Fox, Silver Sorceress, Janya and Jesse Quick.

Most had to stop along the way to stop some sort of crime and others were just finishing up but finally 15 women (who wanted to go) and myself (who didn't) were lined up in front of the Gotham City Tri-plaza mall, the thing was huge! About 20 stories high with three different entrances leading into a large luxurious space meant for relaxations, there were about 30 massage stations on various floors and so many vending machines and food courts that I lost count. (Sadly they didn't have Nasty Burger) We all walked in the north front doors in our various outfits, I thought we looked like a bunch of circus performers out on the town but obviously the people in Gotham knew what to do when the big guns wanted to pull out their credit cards. I have never seen something so big and so full of people, clear out that fast. The ladies had barely walked inside the double doors when they were handed a master key and told to lock up when they were done.

The civilians even cheered at the thought of their favorite superheroes shopping at their store. (Though that would be a pretty good advertisement.) Diana went into leader mode, instructing 3 groups of 5 women to look on each floor for outfits that might fit me. Afterwards we will meet in the centermost food court for lunch at 2 and then begin the trying of the outfits. Only after that will we go for shoes that will go with each outfit. They nodded and split up, leaving me to my own devices until 2 pm. I wandered around, mainly avoiding the groups of women that had taken over the mall and eventually found my way in an arcade, like all the other stores this one was abandoned but the games flashed and music still played in the background. I wasn't going to be needed until later so I might as well have fun, if these women were anything like my sister they will probably want me to try one a few outfits before they went off to shop for themselves and I was left to shop for myself.

I sat down at the first game; it was a racing game with the steering wheel of a car and a gear shift along with two pedals on the ground next to the coin slot. I didn't have any money but luckily I didn't need any to play; ghost powers are really the best. I formed a quarter sized power disk and slid it into the slot, hearing it drop into the cache of coins already inside before it evaporated and seeped outside and back to me. I could have just phased inside the game but my powers are still not responding fully and I don't know when the others will come looking for me. The game started and I selected a black and white Mercedes F1 model and lined up for the race, the green light flashed and I sped through the lines of cars and shot to the front right before I hit the first corner, I pulled back on the gear stick and slammed my foot on the brakes as I turned the wheel; skidding around the corner and picking up speed and I headed for the next turn. Shifting again I pressed the gas, behind be was a red Lamborghini we were neck and neck until the fourth turn when I bounced against the guard line and slowed down as a penalty. I lost by 4 seconds. I shoved another ghost disk into the coin slot and reselected my car but a different track; this one was in the city at night with cop cars trying to drive you off the course. The countdown started and I burnt rubber and I drove down the night streets, the cop cars came in around halfway through they arrived right behind me and my nemesis the Red Lamborghini, I slowed in front of it, causing it to crash into one of the cop cars and giving me about a 3 second head start.

I heard some sort of harsh laughter behind be but when I paused the game a looked nothing was there, I resumed the game and skidded around the last corner in front of the finish line and crossed it, heading out of town and towards "freedom." The game screen flashed " **YOU WIN** " and I smirked satisfied that I beat, not only my enemy, but the cop cars and the other racers in the game. Granted they were not supposed to actually catch me but it felt good to win. I looked around the arcade room and spotted a shooting game, it read " **Woodland Hunters"** Sam would probably kill me if I played but…. She isn't here; I grabbed the gun and loaded it off screen, inserted another disk and began playing. The object of the game was to shoot as many hard to track creatures in the allotted time as they dodged and ducked behind trees and bushes, the smaller animals were higher point value than the larger ones and the birds were the highest. I reloaded my gun about 3 times after running out of ammo and at the end of the game my tally was: 3 skunks, 7 brown bears, 4 ducks, 14 rabbits, 2 deer, and 1 bobcat. The rabbits were what got me a high score, not the highest because that belonged to DICW but close enough that I was satisfied I entered my score as DANY (because they only allow 4 letters)

The other games in the arcade we fun and I began to notice a pattern on the games I got high scores in. DICW was at the top of each one I played…. Now it was a challenge, I picked a random game and inserted the required disks to play. It booted up and a familiar song started to play, huh, so it looks like even this universe has Pac-man guess the good ones are good for a reason. I led the yellow muncher across the maze and avoided the ghosts trying to eat me; Pinky and Clyde were coming from the right while Blinky was just getting out of the restart box. Luckily for me I have had a lot of experience avoiding ghosts so I navigated through the power gems with ease. The strange hoarse laughing came back but this time I figured it was all in my head and besides, as great as this game is… it does not have a pause button (on the arcade machine it does not, I have a player at home that does have one) I cleared about 250 levels before it started to get tricky, the ghosts were getting faster and more random in their patterns and Blinky almost caught me in the corner, luckily I had a pulse point and turn the tables on him and Clyde before it wore off. Just 5 more levels and I would get to the legendary level 256, I just had to make sure I didn't lose a life. Level 251 had no problems, 252 and 253 were close ones but I ate the last pellet before they got me and 254 was almost impossible, it was only by starting out the game with a pulse point that I managed to give myself enough time to finish… and now level 255, if I beat this level I get number 256 and possibly a permanent spot on the high score board (though I probably already do, I doubt any kid stays in the mall as long as I have to play this game) the game started and right out of the gate Pinky and Blinky came from opposite ends. I had to go down first and get the pellets on the bottom row first and then work my way up with the side passages and the pulse points.

I narrowly avoided a close encounter with Inky who surprised me by being inactive most of the levels, but he led in right into the cherry at the center and around the area where they start the game. I jerked the joy stick and avoided Pinky who has gotten more and more aggressive and ate my first pulse point of the game, the music changed to indicate that I was now the enemy and I raced around the board gathering as many pellets as I could before the pulse point ran out. The other 3 were still ready for use but I had to save them for later, in the earlier levels I usually didn't have to use them. Weirdly the ghosts were gathered in a corner and stuck bumping into each other but not leaving I gathered the other pellets when I realized that the ghosts were puppy guarding the last cherry of the game. One that was worth almost triple of the others and I had stupidly eaten the other 3 pulse points to keep the ghosts away from me. I only had 2 pellets and the cherry left… maybe… I got as close to the ghosts as I could and when they started following me I ran for the other pellets, the ghosts are naturally faster than Pac-man so they were gaining on me when I flicked the joy stick up and captured the 3 time cherry. They ghosts were still after me but they had split up and used differing paths to trap me under their starting point.

I squeezed between them and path leading away from the last pellet and used the shortcut path to arrive on the other side of the board. I was so close… Victory! Level 255 was cleared! Now for the long waited level 256… apparently the ghosts learned well, they were on me in seconds and I only managed to get a cherry and 6 pellets before they caught up to me. Pac-man died honorably and I was shown the high score screen again, I was at the top and put DANY as my penname below me the highest score was level 66 by DICW I smirked and turn around to scope out my next game, only to be faced with the 15 women of the justice league, laden down by stacks of clothes and amazement filled their eyes.

"Good show!" Big Barda said though I could tell that she didn't really understand the significance of level 256, the other aliens and members not of this country or timeline also didn't understand but Vixen, Black Canary, Gypsy, Huntress, Crimson Fox and Jessie Quick did. They were shocked and stood with amazed looks on their faces.

"Come," Diana said as she broke through the throngs of women and clothes. "It is time for food after a humorous game like that I am sure Danny is quite hungry." I looked at the clock hanging above the door to the arcade section and realized I was half an hour late to lunch. No wonder they all came to find me. We left together with each person carrying their own stuff and headed to the buffet that is food court! I had a couple burgers and fries while the others tried Chinese, Hispanic, Italian and even some Czech food chains. The food was good but I miss nasty burger, the greasy meat mix with the secret nasty sauce. Mmh, good stuff. I ate until I was full and then was carted to the nearest dressing room by a gaggle of ladies.

About 2 hours later I was getting really tired of the stain that was on the wall next to the mirror, I had tried on hundreds of outfits, some too big, some too small, some not the right style, some that didn't fit with my complexion, some that did, some that were pink, purple, brown and any other color known to fabric and finally, the minority, some that I actually liked. It took me the better part of an hour and a half to convince the women of the league (who will now be known as the Terrible Terrors of Credit Card Transaction or TTCT for short) that I would not be wearing any dresses or skirts or low riding shirts of any kind. They picked out shirts and pants of every style and color and I finally had to put a stop to this, I told them I would find an outfit I liked and they could choose a similar style as long as the color wasn't pink, yellow or brown.

I chose a black sleeveless neck strap shirt that looked sturdy with white trimmings and some dark blue jeans that fit comfortable. Later I will probably print my symbol on it but until then I will have to make sure the TTCT get the right clothes. I was still barefoot but it seemed that I still had about 60 more outfits to try on. I was forced into a dress only once and that was because I needed something for when I was invited to parties in my hero persona. It was a black short sleeved dress with a sweetheart neckline that went down to just past my knees and was covered in dark blue sequins that sparkled in the light. It was ok so I didn't really fight it, especially since I will probably have a mask to cover my face. Though it has always bugged me how people not recognize that it is the same person with their cheeks and eyes covered?

Anyway that wasn't the most horrifying experience in the mall the worst is when we had to match my outfit to the shoes. I shudder to think about how I ended up with a pair of blue tennies, we had eventually left the clothing section and went to the battlefield of the shoe dept. "Oh little sister, these shoes will be most fitting for you!" Wonder Woman said she was holding a pair of black boot-like high heels that matched hers and looked so high that they could take the eye out of someone who was stupid enough to wear them.

"Are you kidding? She would look better in these!" Hawk Girl had stormed over and shoved a pair of white pumps with a black zig-zag design down the side. Vixen decided then to put in her two cents. "Have you seen the shoes she has now? Her poor feet would kill her before she could even get to the first villain! No she should have something like this" She brought out a pair of high heeled sandals that looked like they were made from strings.

Supergirl jumped in to the mounting tension with her own pair that she thought would look best and frankly at that time I couldn't bring myself to look at them. Each pair was worse than the one before it. As the fight over shoes escalated adding in Big Barda, gypsy, and Ice things started to get thrown around and smashed. Wonder Woman, Maxima, super and power girl doing most of the smashing, every time they tried to make a point, they would slam their fists into the nearest object, crumpling it as their voice continued to rise.

'Maybe this is why they shop when the stores are closed.' I thought to myself as I avoided a pair of wedges thrown by Vixen as she expressed her distaste in them. 'If these girl weren't super hero's they would be banned from stores all over the world.' I looked around the mall while dodging various objects heading his way. It was huge! Even bigger than the one in Paris he went to when he and Sam first started dating. This one had a glass room that was shaped into an almost pentagonal point, probably to keep the sun's glare to a minimum. Its walls were concrete painted a light blue color, or at least it looked light blue with all the other stores lights off.

Something soft bounced to the right of me and I turned and saw a blue shoe tip peeking out from under an over turned box. Walking over I decided to look and inside was a black pair of tennis shoes, meant for comfort and strength and thankfully **not** any kind of high heel. I sat down and tried them on; they were a little roomy but otherwise fit fine.

Dodging another thing that was thrown in my direction, I walked to the register and scanned the price tag on the shoes. After ringing up the purchase I gulped, I don't have any money with me, and while playing free video games is fine by my morals, I will not steal. The only ones who did have money were…currently still fighting about heels. Steeling myself, I walked over to Vixen who, in my opinion, didn't seem super powered enough to kill me with a flick of her wrist.

All in all it was the most terrifying shoe purchase of my life. When I went back to ask for the money it all got eerily quiet, all heads turned to me and slowly as if controlled by a puppet master they advanced on me. I tried to stand tall against the four women approaching me but when they finally got close enough to touch; I let out a small whine. They looked almost possessed, until very slowly Wonder Woman handed me the money. I got out of there so fast that the Red Flash would have been impressed.

We were heading out of the mall at 11 o'clock at night when another argument started up, this time it was where was I going to be housed until Batman came up with a permanent place for me. To be honest I was way too tired to mediate another fight with the TTCT so I left them to their yelling and laid down on a bench near the south entrance (since it was the only place far enough away that I could get some shut eye) trying on hundreds of outfits is tiring, I fell into a light doze and slept until someone got me. Whoever it was picked me up and carried me to a car then sprayed something in my face and I fell into the land of deep slumber, the last thing I heard was the familiar hoarse laugh from the arcade earlier today.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review.


	3. Chapter 3 - unfinished

UNFINISHED CHAPTER! I have had no motivation to write anything beyond a letter to my brother who is on a mission. Anyway today it finally hit so I am going to get as much done as I possibly can and hope for the best. This will be unfinished until I get the motivation to write again.

* * *

July 10th (?)

I don't know what happened but my head feels like a 10-ton weight had just been dropped on it. I didn't even want to open my eyes foe fear of making it worse, through the throbs in my head I heard water dripping off somewhere and stale air greeted my nose. Wherever I was didn't seem to be very comfortable, maybe one of the Justice women live in a cave… my bet would be Big Barda. She didn't seem like she would accept sleeping on a cushy mattress at some 5-star inn, then again looks could be deceiving may it was one of the other TTCT, either way I didn't want to move.

Of course that was when my body decided to protest my position on the cave(?) floor and I had to turn over onto my back in order to be comfortable again…. Well just because I HAD to didn't mean that I COULD. I tried to turn over when what felt like coarse rope stopped me, the bristles irritated my skin and I could feel my wrists, where the rope was tied around and knotted, begin to form a rash. As an experiment I tugged on the rope and felt resistance. The other end must be tied to some sort of pole or something; I could try to go intangible but whoever had me hadn't made any demands yet so showing my hand would be dangerous. My head throbbed again as memories of my time with the TTCT at the Gotham Mall flooded back to me, the shopping, the food, the millions of shoes, the arcade…. Wait, I remember the arcade had some sort of weird event. I felt like I was being watched after hearing some creepy laugh, the same laugh I remember hearing from the time I was picked up after falling asleep on the bench.

So, I must have been kidnapped. Well it wasn't the first time, this year even, I guess I should try to escape soon but my head was throbbing way too much after recalling the events that led me to this position. I …. Should take… a…. nap… then I can…deal… with…. whoeve-r ….it was…. who …took me…

* * *

July 11th (?)

To be honest, I have no idea how long I was asleep for. Luckily my head had started to feel better and I was able to finally realize why it must have hurt so much. Whatever that spray was that my kidnapper sprayed me with must have been what was keeping me out, my ghost side was probably trying to purge it from my system so it was overstraining me, thus the headache. I really needed to get out of here, with my luck Batman will probably blame me for getting kidnapped, saying something like: "You can't even protect yourself, what makes you think you can become a hero?" or some such nonsense.

Now what I need to do is take stock of the situation, I am tied and (surprisingly) blindfolded (which I found out this morning when I couldn't open my eyes) and laying on my side on a concrete floor, the person(s) who took me hasn't shown themselves for the time it took me to wake up twice and I have no clue how long I have been gone. I also do not know that aim of this kidnapper but I have not suffered any injuries during transport or the time that I have woken up earlier to now, so that should be something the kidnapper threatens to get me to comply or shouldn't happen at all. The air here is stale and moist probably near some sort of water but the room I am in hasn't been used often, I hear dripping water coming from my left but other than that everything seems to be quiet. I don't feel the presence of any other being in the room so I should be safe enough to phase through the bindings. I breathed deeply and focused on my ghost half to channel intangibility to the ropes on my wrists. After a full minute, nothing happens. I guess whatever was in the spray neutralized the powers I could use while still human, now I'm in a pickle….

While I was trying to figure out how I was going to escape I could hear extremely faint footsteps coming from my right as well as a cackling laugh that was followed by a faint giggle. The footsteps got louder as they got closer to me and finally a door opened letting in a small breeze of fresher air smelling faintly of salt.

"AHHHH!" a male voice screamed "It seems like our little Doll is awake!" he continued. His voice sounded high pitched and slimy, I could already tell my first assumption about not being hurt (physically or otherwise) was dead wrong. Irregular footsteps came closer and then farther as I guess the slime-ball was dancing. "Batty-watty isn't going to like that a took his new toy! Shame on you for wandering off!" my kidnapper finally stopped next to me and leaned so far forward that I could smell his breath.

"Dude, you need a tic-tac. Ever heard of a toothbrush?" I asked, his breath smelled worse than the time my dad ran over a skunk on one of our family vacations and instead of buying air freshener like any normal person would have done, added the "Fenton de-stinker" which was basically the ecto equivalent of a stink-bomb. Jazz and I had to bust open the back window to breath. I still couldn't see anything due to the blindfold but the man's whole aura screamed **"DEADLY"** and if his comment about Batman was anything to go by the man was insane, Batty-watty? Seriously?

It was quiet for a bit before I suddenly heard a giggle from a female voice and then pain blossomed from my arm as a metal object slammed down on it. Immediately breaking it and causing me to scream. "HAHAHAHAHA." The crazy-man said, I assume he was the one with the metal object. He leaned forward in my face again and whispered softly in my ear and his hand ground my broken arm in his fist.

"We are going to play a little game." He said "One I know we will both just LOVE!" I seriously doubt that but I didn't trust myself to say anything and just nodded. "Good, now. The rules are simple. You answer ALLLLLLL the questions I have and in return I will beat you with this crow-bar!"

"Don't you mean or?" I asked, panting slightly from the pain that was quickly diminishing as my ghost side worked to heal me. At least I didn't lose that power. "NOPE~" a female voice said in a lilting sing-song tone.

"Now wont that be fun? I bet we all just DIE laughing!" The male said. I gulped and tried my best to prepare for the onslaught of metal, if I could relax in the right places then I won't be hurt too badly but being blindfolded made it I had to guess which places the madman might attack. The man started to dance again, judging from his footsteps when he stopped and I felt metal introduced to my face. I groaned and spat out blood as I tried to focus on what the madman was saying.

"Why were you with Batty's girls?" he asked and then made and exaggerated gasp "Are you his new birdie? I think you look more like a dolly." That was punctuated with the bar slamming on my left leg, followed by a sickening crack and a scream coming from my already raw throat. "Come now," Crazy said "ANSWER. THE. QUESTION." He hit me for every word, once in the chest, another on my shoulder and a last one on my nose which broke and began pouring blood.

"I'mb not witf Batmanuh!" I screamed trying to curl up in a little ball as my powers worked overtime to heal me. If this continues I will black out. Crazy dropped the bar next to my head and I heard him kneel next to me on the ground. "You're not, huh?" He said softly, strangely sounding not crazy and even gentle. I flinched in the next moment when I felt his hand on my head, as if he was petting my hair. "I hurt my Dolly," He muttered to himself sounding half mad and half sane. "She looks so pretty in red, but her nose is out of place!" and suddenly hands grabbed my face and pain blossomed anew as the man reset my nose. "There that's better!" the man said triumphantly. "Pretty dollies should stay pretty."

"Joker?" the female voice asked timidly, I had almost forgot she was there. "Joker, sweetie? Weren't we supposed to kill her" She was getting closer to us and her voice wavered between crazed and sad. A growl and a scrape of metal against concrete, then the sound of metal hitting flesh. "You aren't supposed to touch my Dolly!" Joker screamed beating the woman savagely. "B-but Joker, baby! That was our plan!" the woman said timidly "To hurt Batman, and show that he can't protect everyone? That was the plan, right honey pie?" with one last hit Joker stopped and growled. "Quinn, lets bomb the docks!" Joker said. Harley gasped and giggled and together they left the room.

I waited until I was sure they were gone before I even tried to start moving, my ribs, should, left arm and leg, and my face hurt like hell but I could feel the ghost part of me working to fix the damages. Luckily for some reason Joker reset my nose into place which would help it heal correctly and wouldn't lead to me having to re-break it later. My shoulder and ribs were just bruise and my arm probably had a hairline fracture which should be heal in an hour or too, the only thing to really worry about was my leg which was actually broken and needed to be set soon. I tried to use intangibility again with no luck, seems like I am stuck here until I find a way out or if someone rescues me.

I rubbed my head against the ground hopefully to dislodge to blindfold, scraping my forehead and cheek against the floor until if finally slid off my head and I could look around. I was in a room behind a metal door that had a slot at eye level made of glass, the walls around me were blank and bare made of the same concrete as the floor. Overhead the roof had one lightbulb hanging from the center casting shadows in the corners and highlighting the blood I spilt around me and several other dried "puddles" from his previous victims. Whoever this Joker guy was he was a sadist and has a sick pleasure of hurting people. My eyes adjusted a little more and the shadows became the worst parts of the room, skeletons littered the floor, with clothes hanging off them in tatters, all of them were different sizes but they all faced away from me and towards one section of the wall, where the largest "pool" of blood patterned his "masterpiece."

To be honest it was too gruesome to look at, I had to turn away to hold in my disgust and nausea and keep myself from throwing up. Desperately I tried to phase the ropes off only to be met with the same result as the last few times. My ghost half wasn't answering my calls but it was healing me which meant that I would probably get my powers back soon… hopefully. The only thing I could do now was wait.

* * *

July 12th (?)

I have no idea how I managed to fall asleep, but I did and when I woke up I was met with two faces. Both of them were in clown make-up and the girl was nursing a split lip while the guy had a bloody mouth and a black eye. They both looked at me and smiled happily, rushing forward and kneeling next to my prone form. "Thank God she's awake!" The girl said. Her voice was melodious and calming, almost like my sisters when she tried to talk to me about my problems. She tried to untie the rope that held my chaffed wrists, the guy was looking around for something. Probably a weapon in case my- or I guess OUR kidnappers come back.

"Do you know how long you've been here?" the girl asked finally managing to release my wrists, her black and red hat jingling as she moved. "No clue." I wheezed, still tender from the beating I took yesterday(?) the two of them looked at each other with worried gazes. "Well the Joker took us, his signature is to kill people with gas that makes them smile and laugh until they die!" The guy said walking back over to us after failing to find anything useful. He was dressed in a purple suit and his hair was slicked back into two… I guess you would call them horns and dyed a deep sickly green.

"That is if he doesn't want to 'play' with them first" the girl said slightly hysterical at the thought. "We need to get out of here." The guy said heading to the door and tugging on it, it didn't budge. The girl went over to help, rather comically putting both her feet on the door frame and having that support her as she pulled. Together the two rocked back and forth in the hopes that maybe the door would be jimmied open, of course it didn't work.

* * *

Again guys this is unfinished, I know what I want to write but dont have any motivation for it. please review.


End file.
